Moving On?
by kaisooya
Summary: Kyungsoo baru saja ditinggal mati kekasihnya, Kris Wu. Lalu munculah seorang namja menyebalkan bernama Kim Jongin yang ternyata Bos dari Hyung-nya, Park Chanyeol. Jongin berencana akan menumpang dirumah-nya 6 bulan kedepan. Mampukah Kyungsoo membuka hati untuk yang lain? Kaisoo Fanfiction. slight! KrisxKyungsoo, Chanbaek.
1. Chapter 1

Moving on?

Author : kaisooya

Main Pairing : Kaisoo

Genre : Romance. Yaoi.

Foreword : Hai! Gue bawa ff chapter kedua gue setelah Remember Me. RM lagi proses ngetik kok. Seneng deh banyak yang semangatin nulis jadinya gue juga semangat gitu hehe. FF yang ini ga akan se-bagus ff gue yang lain. Karena sejujurya ini adalah FF perdana gue.

Yang udah baca boleh dong minta Review-nya^^

Warning : Gajelas, pasaran, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana.

HI CUE!

.

.

**_My exhausted heart beats once again_**

**_My weak heart has found light again_**

"Aku merindukanmu sayang. Rindu sekali. Apa baby juga merindukan ku eum?"

"Hehe, aku juga merindukanmu Hyung. Nado bogoshipeo yo"

"Minggu depan aku pulang ke Seoul, tak sabar bertemu dengan ku kah?

"Ish, pede sekali. Sudah tidur sana, jangan begadang lagi Kris Hyungie"

" Ne, arraso baby Kyungsoo, jumuseyo sayang. Chu~~"

"Chu~ byebye"

Huft. Kyungsoo hanya bisa terkekeh kecil setelah mengakhiri percakapan di telepon bersama Kris, kekasihnya. Sungguh demi apapun itu ia sangat merindukan Kris-nya. Hahh, 3 bulan tidak bertemu. Bagaimana ia tidak rindu. Sangat senang begitu mengetahui Kris-nya akan pulang menemuinya. Semakin tak sabar saja menunggu besok.

"Eoh Kyungsoo, masih belum tidur?"

"Ah, Chanyeol hyung. Belum. Baru saja selesai menelepon Kris Hyung hehe"

"Aish apa-apaan kalian itu. Besok juga akan bertemu kan. Sudah sana tidur"

"Ish, hyung bilang saja kalau iri, makanya cepat pacari Baekhyun hyung"

"Ya! kau ini bicara apa. Sudah sana tidur atau perlu aku temani?"

"Aish. Pervert giant! Sana-sana kembali saja ke kamarmu"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya. Wajar, kelakuan remaja sepertinya. Miris melihat dirinya sendiri hanya seoarang namja kesepian. Ingin seperti Kris dan Kyungsoo.

PRANGG

Suara apa itu?

"Kyungsoo?"

"H—hyung…"

"Ada apa Kyung-astaga!" Chanyeol memasuki ke kamar adiknya dan menemukan pecahan foto. Foto Kyungsoo dan Kris

"Kyungsoo, astaga. Kau tak apa? Sudah, biar hyung bersihkan duduk saja disitu"

"Hiks.."

"Kyungsoo, wae? Kenapa menangis eum?"

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Chanyeol. Entahlah Chanyeol tidak mengerti adiknya kenapa. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka bercanda. Ada apa dengan dongsaengnya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya tiba-tiba merasa takut Hyung. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap Kris Hyung. Perasaan ku hiks tidak enak hiks aku takut hyung"

"Hey, gwenchana Kyungsoo. Kris akan baik-baik saja. Kalian akan bertemu besok, hey sudah jangan menangis, uljima Kyungsoo"

"Menurut hyung Kris akan baik-baik saja kah?"

"Yah. Dia akan baik-baik saja"

Setidaknya itulah yang diyakini Chanyeol. Yah, Kris akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Aish kemana namja jangkung itu. Sudah lewat dari 1 jam dari janjinya. Kyungsoo pegal terus menunggu di kafe ini. Kris menyuruhnya untuk bertemu di kafe ini terlebih dahulu. Kafe dimana Kris menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo.

_"Kyungsoo kau tahu kan, eumm kita sudah mengenal kurang lebih 3 tahun."ucap Kris gugup. Okay tenang Wu. Perlahan Kris mengeluarkan kotak berwana biru._

_"Would you be my boyfriend?" Kris mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah cincin behiaskan permata. Demi apa._

_"Jika kau mau ambil cincin ini dan masukkan pada tali itudan jadikan sebuah kalung jika tidak ambil cincin ini juga lalu kau buang ke tempat sampah di dekatmu itu"_

_Kyungsoo terdiam menatap Kris. Kris sendiri sibuk menenangkan perasaannya yang takut kalo Kyungsoo menolaknya. Kini semua perhatian orang dikafe tersebut beralih pada mereka berdua. Ayolah Kyungsoo cepat sedikit kau tau gugup dilihat semua orang begini._

_Kyungsoo mengambil cincin itu dan tersenyum._

_Apa ini berarti dia menerima Kris, bisa saja kan Kyungsoo akan membuangnya ke tempat sampah._

_Kyungsoo mengambil cincin itu dan berjalan ke tempat sampah. Semua orang shock melihatnya. Apa yang akan dilakukan namja cantik itu._

_Kyungsoo berhenti di depan tempat sampah lalu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan tali kalung lalu memasukkan cincin itu sebagai hiasannya._

_"Nado saranghae, tuan Wu" Kyungsoo berbalik dan tersenyum._

_Kris reflek berdiri dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Demi apa dia diterima? Ahhh ingin berteriak. Semua pengunjung yang ada di restoran itu bertepuk tangan dan memberikan selamat kepada pasangan yang baru saja jadian ini._

Drrrt drrrt

Handphone Kyungsoo berbunyi. Ada sebuah telepon masuk dari Chanyeol. Ada apa hyungnya menelepon. Tumben sekali.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Kyungsoo, kau masih di kafe? Diam disitu hyung akan menjemputmu. Hyung sedang di jalan" Ucap Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru. Ada apa ini sebenarnya.

"Ani, tidak usah hyung. Aku sedang menunggu Kris disini. Nanti Kris datang"

"Kris tidak akan datang ke kafe itu Kyungsoo!"

"Loh memangnya kenapa. Ada apa hyung sebenarnya"

"Tunggu disitu. Jangan kemana-kemana. Kita akan menjemput Kris. Nanti hyung jelaskan"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan dadanya sakit. Kris kenapa. Apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya?

* * *

"TIDAKKK! ITU BUKAN KRIS HYUNG! ITU BUKAN KRIS KU..BUKAN! Hiks"

Chanyeol meraih Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya bahwa Kris sudah meninggalkannya. Kris kecelakaaan ketika ingin kerumah Kyungsoo dengan mobilnya. Kris yang saat itu sedang tidak fokus menyetir karena mencari hapenya untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo tak melihat ada mobil truk dihadapannya. Sehingga akhirnya mobilnya bertabrakan dengan truk itu.

"Kris tidak akan meninggalkanku hyung. Hiks itu pasti salah orang. Itu bukan Kris hiks"

Kyungsoo terus menangis, menjerit bukan. Itu bukan Kris. Kris-nya akan selalu berada disinya. Mana mungkin Kris meninggalkannya. Kris kan sudah janji mau menemani Kyungsoo belanja ketika ia sudah pulang ke Seoul. Tidak, itu bukan Kris.

Chanyeol yang tak tega melihat adiknya menangis terus segera membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah sakit. Membawa masuk Kyungsoo ke dalam mobilnya. Lalu menstarter mobilnya. Lebih baik pulang daripada Kyungsoo menangis terus. Dia sudah memberi tahukan kabar ini pada keluarga Kris di Kanada. Mungkin nanti malam eomma-appa nya akan pulang ke Korea, memakamkan anaknya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Hanya terdiam dan menatap lurus matanya kosong. Separuh hidupnya seolah pergi bersama Kris. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan saat ini. Lelah menangis. Lelah menjerit dan berkata bahwa itu bukan jasad Kris. Hanya ingin memejamkan mata dan tidur, yah dia sungguh lelah.

"Kau lelah eum? Tidurlah. Nanti kalo sudah sampai rumah hyung bangunkan" Chanyeol mengelus kepala Kyungsoo pelan. Betapa dia sangat menyayangi adiknya ini. Syukurlah tangisan Kyungsoo sudah mereda.

* * *

"Kyungsoo apakah sudah siap eum?"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap kosong dirinya. Berbalut kemeja hitam dan celana hitam. Hari pemakaman Kris. Masih belum bisa menerima ini semua.

"Kyungsoo" Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih di kamarnya. Miris melihat dongsaengnya sepert ini. Ia rindu Kyungsoo yang dulu. Kyungsoo yang cerewet. Hah.

Sejak kepergian Kris, Kyungsoo hanya diam. Tidak makan, tidak menangis. Hanya berdiam diri di balkon. Selalu seperti itu, setiap hari. Chanyeol hampir frustasi karena ini. Kyungsoo lalu berdiri dan keluar kamar. Menuju mobil Chanyeol. Tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun.

Selama di perjalanan, keduanya terdiam. Tidak ada satu patah katapun keluar dari bibir mereka. Chanyeol paham sekali mungkin Kyungsoo sedang kalut hatinya.

"Kyungsoo, kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun"

"Ani hyung, aku disini saja"

Hanya 5 kata itu yang keluar dari mulut namja manis itu. Itu pertama kalinya Kyungsoo berbicara setelah pulang dari rumah sakit. Apa maksudnya namja cantik ini? Tidak ingin melihat pemakaman Kris katanya?

"Kau yakin? Arra hyung mengerti. Hyung hanya sebentar. Hanya mengucapkan belasungkawa pada keluarga Kris. Tunggu ne?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Setelah Chanyeol keluar dari mobil tiba-tiba saja air matanya jatuh. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir menangis karena sudah terlalu sering. Berharap ini hanya mimpi. Ayo wake up Kyungsoo! Bangun dari mimpimu. Mencubit tangannya sendiri lalu tertawa sambil menangis. Mendapati bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Ini nyata. Kris nyata telah meninggalkannya. Huks.

Chanyeol benar-benar menepati janji hanya untuk sebentar menghadiri pemakaman Kris. Tidak ingin dongsaengnya menunggu lama di dalam mobil.

"Hyung, kita tunggu disini sampai pemakaman selesai. Bolehkan?"Pinta Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol yang semakin bingung saja karena kelakuan dongsaengnya. Erghh. Kyungsoo ini sebenarnya mau apa?

"Okay." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan cellphone nya. Ia berusaha menjaga perasaan Kyungsoo. Acara pemakaman masih lama jadi untuk mengusir rasa bosan ia memutuskan untuk bermain sebentar dengan handphone nya. Melirik sekilas pada Kyungsoo yang masih menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

Ketika pemakaman sudah selesai, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Chanyeol reflek juga langsung keluar dari mobil. Matanya mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo pergi. Kyungsoo menghampiri makam Kris. Mau apa dia?

"KriS Hyung…Huks."

"Katakanlah kalau ini bohong Hyung. Kau bercanda. Ini mimpi kan. Hukss… Kau kan sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku huks… tapi mana janji mu…."

"Kyungsoo…." Ucap Chanyeol lirih. masih membiarkan Kyungsoo berbicara sendiri pada makam Kris. Tidak kuat melihat Kyungsoo begini. Ia juga turut merasakan apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Sakit.

"Saranghae Hyung… Neomu jeongmal saranghae… Don't leave me alone, huks"

Tidak kuat, Chanyeol langsung menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Menepuk punggung Kyungsoo pelan, membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis di dadanya, membiarkan Kyungsoo menjerit, menangis. Membiarkan kemejanya basah. Kyungsoo hanya punya Chanyeol sekarang. Yah.

_I have to tell u something_

_How I wanna be with you_

"Relakan Kris,eum? Jangan bersedih terus. Dia akan sedih jika tau kau begini. Tersenyum supaya dia bahagia di sana.. okay?"

_Tersenyumlah untukku Kyungsoo._

* * *

"Ah Jongin, langsung kerumah ku saja. Disana ada Kyungsoo adikku kok. Bilang saja kau teman ku. Nanti aku telepon dia"

"Jadi, kau tak bisa menjemputku Hyung? Ish" Namja tampan itu menghentakan tubuhnya ke kursi ruang tunggu bandara. Aish namja pabo itu bagaimana sih.

"Hehe mianhae Jongin. Aku banyak pekerjaan. Kau naik taksi kerumahku. Tau kan alamatnya? Okay bye"

Chanyeol memutuskan telepon itu secara sepihak. Namja tampan di seberang telepon itu tentu saja jadi kesal. Eghh ingin rasanya mencincang Chanyeol sekarang juga.

'PARK CHANYEOLLLL! Erghh awas kau' Batin namja tampan itu. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar bandara. Membuka memo di handphone.. Hmm alamat rumah Chanyeol. Aha ini dia.

"Ahjussi, kita pergi ke alamat ini"

* * *

**TING TONG**

Erghh siapa yang datang bertamu siang-siang begini? Sungguh sangat mengganggu tidur siang Kyungsoo yang amat sakral ini. Kalau yang datang bukan Chanyeol sudah akan dilempar sandal mungkin

_Kriet_

"Nugu?..."

Ternyata bukan Chanyeol. Sekarang yang ada di hadapannya ini hanya seorang namja tidak jelas dengan membawa koper, mungkin salah alamat? Perasaannya ia tidak punya sanak saudara. Lalu siapa namja ini?

"Aku teman Chanyeol"

"Chanyeol hyung? Memang Chanyeol hyung punya teman?"

Jongin mengeryitkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti ucapan Kyungsoo barusan, "Yah.. jangan bilang Chanyeol belum memberi tahumu. Ish si jangkung itu"

"Memberi tahu apasih. Kau sapasih. Tau tidak kau menggangu acara tidur siang ku. Heh, jangan-jangan kau pencuri y? Pakai acara mengaku teman Chanyeol-hyung lagi"

"Heh, mana ada pencuri pakai acara mengetuk pintu dulu bodoh. Sudahlah aku ini teman hyungmu. Aku sudah pegal berdiri dari tadi di bandara kau tahu? Aku lelahh"

"Eitss enak saja. Memang semudah itu aku percaya? Siapa tahu saja kan kau namja jahat yang ingin berniat macam-macam padaku"

"Heh pede sekali kau. Lagipula aku tidak bernafsu pada namja seperti mu. Memangnya kau pengen banget aku apa-apain hah?"

"Ish. Aku bukan anak kecil kau tahu.. dan lagipula siapa yang kepengen banget di apa-apain?"

Drrrt drrrt

Tiba-tiba handphone si namja tampan itu berdering. Tepat sekali si jangkung itu menelpon disaat sekarang ini.

"Yeoboseyo? Yahh aku tak bisa masuk rumahmu. Adikkmu ini keras kepala sekali tidak percaya aku temanmu erghh"

_"Berikan padanya. Aku akan bicara" _Ucap Chanyeol di seberang telepon tersebut.

"Arra. Nih hyungmu menelpon…." Ucap si namja tampan sambil memberikan handphone nya pada Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, dia temanmu?" Kyungsoo melirik sinis pada namja tampan di depannya kini "Ah oke mianhae hyung, habis siapa suruh tampangnya mesum begitu. Wajar kan kalau aku berpikir macam-macam…."

Namja tampan itu mengeryitkan alisnya. Apa dia bilang? Erghh kenapa hyung dan dongsaeng sama-sama membuatnya kesal hari ini.

"Okay, kau boleh masuk…"

Namja tampan tersebut langsung mengambil kopernya dan masuk ke dalam. Melirik pada adiknya Chanyeol. Benarkah dia adiknya si jangkung itu? Umm setidaknya Chanyeol tidak cerewet sekali seperti dia kan.

"Hey…siapa namamu? Aku jarang sekali melihat teman Chanyeol-hyung macam dirimu."

"Namaku, Kim Jongin…."

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Apa ini? Ini apa? Pendek banget ya? Kayanya lebih tepat disebut Prolog ketimbang Chapter deh hehe. :3 Tunggu kelanjutan berikutnya. Jangan lupa Review ya Readers! xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moving On?**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin**

**Park Kyungsoo**

**Side cast : Chanyeol, Kris & find it later.**

**Genre : Yaoi & Romance**

**Author : kaisooya**

**Foreword : Annyeong. Gue balik lagi dengan ff gajelas ini. Maaf banget yaaaa :( Masih merasa ini belum sesempurna yang readers mau T^T masih abal. Masih butuhhhhhh banget belajar buat nulis. Makasih yang udah terus semangatin, ngasih masukkan dan sebagainya. I love you to the moon and back, Readers!**

**Ada yang ngeras "alurnya cepet" Yes, alurnya sengaja gue buat ini awalnya fic ringan, jadi maunya ini cepat-cepat selesai.**

**Sekali lagi karena ini FF remake jadi kalau ada salah salah kata deskripsiin Kyungsoo/Jongin maafin ya T^T males banget baca ulang /senyum nista/**

**Warning : Typo(s) gajelas. Pendek, abal, dsb~**

**Hi Cue!**

.

.

.

_**And you come to me on a summer breeze.**_

* * *

Kyungsoo mulai meneliti Jongin yang sedang duduk di sofa dari atas sampai bawah. Menatap namja itu intens. Mau apa dia kemari?

"Hey, siapa namamu? Aku jarang sekali melihat teman Chanyeol Hyung macam dirimu."

"Namaku, Kim Jongin"

"Oh, baiklah Jongin. Namaku Kyungsoo."

"Aku tidak tanya." Jawab namja berkulit tan itu singkat.

Sial, ingin sekali rasanya Kyungsoo melempar sandal ke wajah Jongin. Jika tidak mengingat bahwa namja menyebalkan ini teman Hyung-nya mungkin sudah dicincang untuk dijadikan makan malam dia dan Hyung-nya. Bersabarlah, Park Kyungsoo. Lebih baik engkau memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidur cantik mu.

"Kyungsoo Hyung" Panggil Jongin pelan.

"Wae?!" Jawab Kyungsoo ketus. Apa lagi maunya namja menyebalkan ini?

"Hyung mau kemana? Enak saja. Tunjukkan dulu kamarku. Aku mau tidur"

"Tidur saja sana di dapur!"

"Aku telepon hyung mu ya.." Sial. Jongin mulai mengancam. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir. Chanyeol kenal spesies macam ini dimana sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, di lantai 2. Dari tangga belok kiri. Apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi tuan Kim yang terhormat?"

"Tidak. Sudah sana lanjutkan tidur siangmu."

Baguslah namja itu tidak lagi minta yang aneh-aneh. Kyungsoo segera naik ke lantai dua dan memasuki kamarnya. Sejujurnya, ia jadi tidak mengantuk lagi. Baru dua jam bersama namja itu saja sudah membuatnya kesal. Bagaimana kalau si Jongin itu tinggal disini selamanya. Bisa-bisa dia mati muda. Tidak! Lihat saja jika si namja jangkung pabo itu sampai mengizinkan Jongin tinggal lebih lama di rumahnya.

* * *

"Aku sudah bertemu adikmu, Hyung"

_"Lalu, bagaimana kesan pertamamu? Cerewet kan seperti yang aku katakan?" _Ucap Chanyeol di seberang telepon itu.

"Well, sebenarnya dia tidak ada mirip-miripnya denganmu. Dia lebih cerewet dari yang kubayangkan. Haish Chanyeol Hyung, aku tidak menyangka kau mempunyai adik semacam itu"

_"Tunggu sebentar, Jongin-ah. Apa tadi dia berbicara banyak padamu? Maksudku mengomel tidak jelas begitu?"_

"Yah! Bukan mengomel lagi. Dia bahkan-"

_"Kyungsoo….." _Chanyeol menyebut lirih nama Kyungsoo di seberang sana. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Ada apa ini?

"Kenapa Hyung? Ada sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui?"Jongin penasaran tingkat akut. Apa sebenarnya namja manis itu tidak suka mengomel. Atau bagaimana?

_"Bukan apa-apa. Nanti Hyung akan pulang cepat. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Okay, bye~~"_

Jongin masih terduduk diam di sofa ruang tamu rumah Chanyeol. Adakah, adakah sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui dari namja mungil tadi. Well, kalo boleh ia mengakui, menurutnya Kyungsoo selain cerewet juga manis.

Heh kau ini berpikir apa Kim Jongin? Manis darimana? Apa kau mulai gila karena terlalu lama berdiri sedari tadi?

Ia lelah dan ingin tidur. Tadi Kyungsoo bilang kamarnya ada di lantai atas. Baiklah. Berharap cemas-cemas dalam hati-nya semoga saja ia tidak salah kamar.

"Kenapa berat sekali koper sialan ini?"

Menaiki tangga satu persatu-persatu. Melihat-lihat sekeliling. Di dinding terdapat banyak sekali foto Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol dengan pose yang berbagai. Apakah dua kakak-adik ini akur? Setelah sampai di atas, dia menemukan dua kamar. Bodohnya, dia lupa menanyakan yang mana kamarnya. Akhirnya dia membuka kamar yang terletak tidak jauh dari tangga terlebih dahulu. Semoga tidak salah kamar.

_Kriet_

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Kamar ini berpenghuni. Terlihat dari beberapa barang yang tertata rapi di berbagai sudut kamar. Tapi ia mendapati kamar ini kosong. Mungkin ini kamar Kyungsoo Hyung. Tapi kemana namja itu?

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA"

"WUAAAAAAAAAA"

"KAUUUUU HIDUNG BELANG SEDANG APA DIKAMARKUU HAHH" Kyungsoo yang baru selesai mandi kaget mendapat Jongin sedang di atas tidak Jongin sudah melihat setengah badannya yang seksi. Ah-

"SUNGGUH AKU TIDAK LIHAT! AKU TIDAK LIHAT APAPUN HUAA EOMMA"Jongin pun kabur keluar kamar karena Kyungsoo terus saja melemparinya dengan berbagai macam barang yang ada di , ternyata dia salah masuk. Sungguh dia tidak liat apa-apa. Oh mungkin bahu putih itu. Ah tidak! Matanya sudah tidak perjaka lagi.

Jongin memasuki kamar sebelahnya. Kamar yang seluruhnya hampir di dominasi warna putih. Ini dia kamar yang benar. Tapi, omong-omong soal putih. Ia jadi teringat lagi pada bahu Kyungsoo yang putih mulus itu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jongin segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur.

Baru saja beberapa detik memejamkan mata, Jongin kembali membuka matanya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Kenapa kejadian barusan di kamar Kyungsoo Hyung itu terus tergiang-ngiang di otaknya? Well sepertinya dia harus meminta maaf terlebih dahulu ke Kyungsoo dan menjelaskan yang terjadi sebelum dia tidur.

**TOK TOK**

Kyungsoo yang sudah berganti baju mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Siapa lagi?! Apakah namja hidung belang itu lagi. Mau apa lagi dia? Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo Hyung, ini aku, Jongin. Aku mau menjelaskan yang tadi. Bukakan pintunya, tolong"

_Kriet_

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya. Well, apa salahnya mendengar penjelasan dari namja menyebalkan itu kan. Mendapati Jongin yang sedang menutup matanya di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Heh, kenapa kau menutup matamu seperti itu?"

"Hanya antisipasi siapa tau kau belum berganti baju? Ahh apakah kau sudah memakai baju, Hyung?"

"Tentu saja sudah bodoh"

Jongin pun membuka sebelah matanya. Ternyata benar Kyungsoo sudah berganti baj- TUNNGU SEBENTAR. Apa-apaan namja ini. Memakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan celana pendek . Mengekspos bahu putihnya dan kaki jenjangnya yang- ARGHH.

Kyungsoo segera duduk di sofa yang ada di depan kamarnya. Di lantai dua ini memang ada sejenis ruang untuk bersantai sambil nonton tv. Ia jadi teringat ketika masih ada Kris. Kedua pasangan kekasih ini dulunya sering menghabiskan malam minggu sambil menonton film. Kembali mengingat Kris membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Hyung?" Jongin melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Kyungsoo. Namja manis ini sepertinya melamun? Apa yang dilamunkannya?

"Ah, Maaf. Iya iya kenapa?" Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya segera menatap Jongin dengan wajah polosnya.

CANTIK. Jongin baru menyadari Kyungsoo selain cerewet, manis dan juga cantik. Apa sih yang kau pikirkan Jongin. Okay, fokus.

"Tadi itu, Eumm maaf, sungguh aku tidak lihat apapun. Beneran deh. Aku lupa bertanya padamu Hyung kamarku yang mana. Hehe jadi ku kira tadi itu kamarku"

"Gwenchana, salahku juga tidak memberitahumu Jongin-ah"

Hah? Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba namja manis ini jadi murung begini. Kemana kata-kata ketus yang selalu ia lontarkan ke Jongin. Apa berkaitan dengan yang Kyungsoo lamunkan tadi. Batin Jongin.

"Hanya itu sajakah? Aku ingin ke kamarku dulu. Aku ingin tidur"

"Oh iya hehe maaf ya Hyung. Ya sudah, sana tidur"

Kyungsoo tidak membalas kata-kata Jongin. Entahlah, tiba-tiba ingin menyendiri di kamar. Ingin istirahat.

* * *

"WUHUUU SPADAAA ANYBODY AT HOME?"

Chanyeol mengeryit bingung. Padahal ia sudah berteriak sekeras itu namun tak ada yang menjawab salamnya. Kemana kah Kyungsoo dan Jongin? Apa jangan-jangan..

Chanyeol buru-buru memutuskan untuk naik kelantai dua. Siapa tau saja, eum, semoga firasatnya tidak benar.

_"Oh iya hehe maaf ya Hyung. Ya sudah, sana tidur"_ Ucap Jongin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo? Mengobrol berdua di ruang tv? Berdua? Hanya berdua?

Kyungsoo baru saja akan membuka pintu kamarnya sebelum Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Hai Kyungsoo, Jongin. Kenapa salah satu dari kalian tidak ada yang membalas salamku?"

"Hah? Jadi yang berteriak seperti wanita itu tadi kau Hyung?Pfttt-"

"YA! Apa-apaan kau Jongin-ah. Omong-omong, kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" Chanyeol basa-basi menanyakan hal itu pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Yah tentu saja mereka sudah saling kenal, Park Chanyeol.

"Yah, sudah" Jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Lalu melanjutkan perkaaannya lagi,"Hyung aku ke kamar dulu ya, aku mengantuk ingin tidur"

Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke-kamarnya. Terlihat sekali rona kesedihan di wajahnya. Raut sedih itu mengingatkan Chanyeol pada sesuatu. Raut sedih itu sama seperti ketika Kris meninggalkannya. Ada apalagi dengan doangsaeng-nya kali ini.

Setelah Kyungsoo benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, Chanyeol sontak menoleh pada Jongin dengan tatapan menyelidik. Seolah Jongin adalah tersangka yang perlu ia interogasi.

"Jongin, itu.. err ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?"

Akhirnya Jongin menceritakan semua kronologis dari dia tak dibolehkan masuk kerumah Chanyeol sampai adegan salah-masuk-kamar itu.

"Entahlah, tadi dia masih sempat mengomel padaku tapi begitu dia duduk di sofa dia langsung diam. Seperti melamunkan sesuatu dan tiba-tiba saja jadi murung begitu. Aish aku tak mengerti." Jongin mengerang frustasi sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya "Oh ya, tadi kau ingin bercerita apa padaku Chanyeol Hyung?"

Chanyeol berdiri dan mendekati piano di ruang tamu rumahnya. Yah, foto Kris dan Kyungsoo. Setidaknya waktu itu hanya framenya saja yang pecah fotonya masih ada sampai sekarang.

"Aku senang ketika mendengar Kyungsoo mulai berbicara dengan orang lain. Kau tau? Hampir dua bulan Kyungsoo hanya diam saja. Bahkan mengobrol denganku hanya sepatah dua-kata"

"Ap-apa? Kau serius Hyung?" Jongin heran, tidak berbicara dengan siapapun selama 2 bulan, lalu tadi itu?

"Iya. Sejak, sejak Kris meninggalkannya"

"Kris? Nugu? Mantan pacar Kyungsoo kah?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada penasaran.

Pada malam itu juga, Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin.

* * *

Keesokkan paginya Kyungsoo bangun dan menemukan Chanyeol berada di dapur sedang membuat sarapan roti selai. Hah? Demi apa si jangkung ini sudah bangun biasanya kan dia..

"Hyung? Sedang apa disini?"

"Kau tidak liat? Aku sedang membuat sarapan Kyungsoo"

"Hehe. Ah hyung, bolehkah aku bertanya? Eumm tentang Jo-"

"Tentang Jongin? Jongin itu bos Hyung di kantor, Kyungsoo. Dia dipindahkan tugas oleh appanya ke Seoul selama 6 bulan. Dan karena Jongin itu tidak bisa tinggal sendirian makanya Hyung ajak kesini"

"UHUKK UHUKKK" Kyungsoo yang sedang meminum susu-nya ketika mengetahui namja mesum itu adalah bos Chanyeol tersedak.

"Kyungsoo, gwenchana? Kyungsoo?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo. Ada apa dengan adiknya ini sebenarnya?

"Maka dari itu, Hyung minta perlakukan dia dengan baik okay? Kau bisa kan dongsaeng-ah?"

Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai dari acara tersedak nya pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya pasrah. Padahal tadinya kalau Jongin bukan bos Chanyeol, Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan berbagai rencana agar namja itu tidak tahan tinggal dirumahnya.

"Hai, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo. Maaf aku baru selesai mandi" Kyungsoo melirik sekilas pada Jongin yang baru selesai mandi. Okay bolehkah dia jujur kalau namja ini, terlihat tampan. Dengan kemeja putih khas orang kantoran. Tak lupa dasi dan celana panjang hitamnya. Menenteng pula jas dan tas laptopnya. Okay, tampan.

"Hai ju-ga, Jongin-ah" Balas Kyungsoo terbata-bata. Entahlah dia tidak mengerti hanya melihat namja ini dalam busana kantoran mengapa hatinya seperti ini. Bukankah lebih tampan Kris daripada namja ini. Sadarlah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongin memulai sarapan mereka. Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk berhadap-hadapan sementara Chanyeol di tengah mereka. Hati Kyungsoo semakin dag dig dug tak karuan. Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Mengapa detak jantungnya menjadi tidak normal seperti ini.

"Ah Chanyeol Hyung, kau tidak usah membawa mobil, hari ini berangkat dengan ku ya?"

"Tapi, Kyungsoo-"

"Ah, Kyungsoo Hyung sekalian berangkat dengan kita saja. Bagaimana?" Ucap Jongin yang sedang sibuk menikmati sarapannya.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu" Jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

* * *

"Apa? Jadi teman hyung-mu menginap dirumah mu 6 bulan? Lalu, apa masalahnya?"Ucap Taemin sambil terus memusatkan pandangannya pada namja yang kini sedang bermain basket di lapangan. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Minho.

"Bayangkan saja selama 6 bulan aku harus berbagi rumah dengan namja mesum itu. Tolong beritahu aku dimana letak 'bukan masalah'-nya Taemin-ah"

"Hey, mesum? Kyungsoo, mungkin kata 'mesum' itu bisa diganti dengan kata 'sexy' menurutku"

"Kalau saja dia bukan atasan hyung-ku aku jamin 1 minggu kemudian dia akan segera keluar dari rumahku"

"Tapi Kyungsoo-ah, aku kalau jadi kau justru senang"

"Apanya yang senang?"

"Bisa serumah dengan namja sexy sepertinya"

Kalau saja ada batu yang bisa di hantamkan ke kepala Kyungsoo ingin rasanya dia mencobanya. Temannya, Lee Taemin apa sudah gila. Dia sebut Kyungsoo beruntung serumah dengan Kim Jongin. Well, Kyungsoo mengakui bahwa namja itu SEDIKIT tampan. Okay. Hanya sedikit. Mungkin dibanding Kris Wu tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Ah sudahlah, menceritakan ini padamu sepertinya sia-sia. Kau tidak membantuku menemukan jalan keluar"

"Jalan keluar? Jalan keluar apanya? Sudahlah Kyungsoo, hanya 6 bulan ini kok. Kau tahu 6 bulan itu sebentar" Balas Taemin yang kini makin memusatkan pandangannya pada Minho. Melihat Minho yang berkeringat sehabis bermain basket siapa yang tidak tahan. Ingin rasanya Taemin pingsan di tempat sekarang juga.

**_Drttttt Drrttt_**

Handphone Kyungsoo bergetar, 1 message dari Park Chanyeol

_'Segera pulang kerumah. Sekarang'_

* * *

"MWOOOO? HYUNG MAU PERGI? BERAPA LAMA?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol yang sibuk mondar-mandir mem-packing bajunya.

"1 bulan"

"A—APA? AIGOOOO LALU BAGAIMANA NASIBKU HYUNG?"

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana apanya. Kau ini sudah besar, okay. Lagipula kau kan tak sendirian ada Jongin nanti"

"ITU DIA MASALAHNYA. HYUNGG JEBAL. HYUNG BERCANDA KAN?"

"Aku serius Kyungsoo. Ini mendadak sekali. Aku dipindahkan tugas ke cabang lain di Jeju"

"Hyung, kau tega! Membiarkan dongsaeng manismu ini bersama namja mesum itu" Kyungsoo mulai merajuk. Mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hyung-nya apa sudah gila. Dirinya dan Jongin, satu rumah. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi?

"Aku sudah tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni merajuk mu Kyungsoo. Aku berangkat. Hati-hati ya. Jangan nakal terhadap Jongin" Chanyeol selesai mem-packing barang-barangnya. Berdiri dan merapikan rambutnya. Okay kau sudah terlihat tampan Park Chanyeol.

"Hyung pergi dulu ya, Kyungsoo"

Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa meratapi pasrah ketika Chanyeol hyung sudah benar benar pergi.

"ARGHHHHHH CHANYEOL HYUNGGGG KAU JAHATTTT" Teriak Kyungsoo frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya.

.

.

"Kenapa Chanyeol jahat?"

Eoh? Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Jongin berdiri dibelakangnya. Melepas jas dan juga dasinya. Tunggu sebentar, kenapa Jongin sudah pulang kerumah? Bukankah ini masih jam kerja?

"KAU?! Kenapa kau sudah pulang?! Kau tidak ke kantor?"

"Hey, aku mau pulang kapan saja dari kantor itu terserahku, Hyung"

Kyungsoo lupa kalau Jongin anak pemilik perusahaan. Okay.

"Nah Kyungsoo Hyung, sekarang dirumah ini hanya ada kau dan aku. Berhati-hatilah" Ucap Jongin sambil mengeluarkan smirknya membuat yang diancam merasa takut dan

"KYAAAAAAA. JAUH JAUH DARIKU KIM JONGIN! "

Kyungsoo pun langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Benar saja, Jongin pasti akan berbuat macam-macam. _Chanyeol hyung, tolong aku._ Batin Kyungsoo.

**BRAKKK**

Kyungsoo membanting pintu kamarnya lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan bersender pada pintu.

_Kenapa? Hidupku sial sekali. Lalu bagaimana ini? Sebulan berdua bersama namja itu? It's a big NO! _Batin Kyungsoo lagi. Ia langsung merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil ponsel. Memutuskan untuk menghubungi Taemin. Ia butuh teman untuk bercerita sekarang ini.

.

.

Sementara itu,

"Apa Chanyeol curiga ketika kau suruh bertugas ke cabang di Jeju?"

"_Tidak, pak_"

"Baguslah. Tetap jalankan peranmu."

Jongin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ya, dia memang sengaja menyuruh seseorang untuk menugaskan Chanyeol ke Jeju supaya dia bisa berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo dirumah. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja langsung berbicara pada Chanyeol. Namun itu akan terlalu mencurigakan. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menyuruh salah satu karyawannya. Ya pemirsa, Jongin memang licik.

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak Chanyeol pergi ke Jeju. Dan sejak seminggu itu pula lah Kyungsoo menderita.

Menderita? Apa bisa disebut menderita jika Jongin selama ini berbuat baik padanya. Mulai dari mengantarkan dia ke kampus, membelikan makanan bahkan membuat sarapan. Itu sama sekali tidak bisa disebut sebagai penderitaan bukan?

Kyungsoo buru-buru menuruni tangga. Penampilannya berantakan sekali. Tas selempangnya yang diselempangkan begitu saja. Rambut yang masih acak acakan. Baju yang belum sepenuhnya terkancing rapih. Ya sudahlah sudah tak ada waktu untuk itu. Dia harus segera pergi ke kampus. Hey, ini hal penting tau.

"Chanyeol-hyung!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Namja manis itu merengut sebal. Kemanasih hyungnya yang satu itu. Ia sedang buru-buru dan butuh Chanyeol untuk segera mengantarnya .

Hening…

"Kyungsoo Hyung? Kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu?"

A-apa? Astaga. Kyungsoo lupa kalau Chanyeol hyung sedang tak ada dirumah. Dia belum terbiasa dengan tidak ada Hyungnya dirumah. Seketika mood Kyungsoo langsung down begitu diketahuinya Kim Jongin yang ada. Duduk didepan meja makan dengan secangkir kopi dan sarapannya. Apa-apaan namja ini! Membuat sarapan hanya untuk dirinya. Well, Kyungsoo kau tidak mengharapkan si mesum itu membuatkan sarapanmu kan?

"Hyung, kau tidak ingin sarapan dulu?"

Sudahlah. Tak ada waktu itu. Kyungsoo buru-buru memakai sepatunya dan membuka pintu depan. Yah. Dia harus mencari taxi sekarang. Namun sebelum menggapai handel pintu ada tangan yang menahannya.

"Biar kuantar." Ucap Jongin singkat dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya. Yang ditarik merasa kaget hingga tak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata. Dia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Gomawo, Jongin"

"Ne." Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum dan mengelus lembut rambut Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo merasakan suatu hal yang aneh. Perasaan ini, perasaan ini mirip ketika dia masih bersama Kris. Tatapan teduh Jongin mirip dengan tatapan teduh Kris.

Jongin sudah menjalankan mobilnya tanpa Kyungsoo sadari. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke jendela. Melihat-lihat jalanan yang sepertinya agak sepi. Kemanakah orang-orang disekitar sini. Umm tidak biasanya. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo malas pergi ke kampus. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan dosen killernya itu.

"Err, Jongin?"

"Iya Kyungsoo Hyung? Wae?"

"Bisa putar balik ke taman kota saja? Aku malas kuliah. Ne? Boleh ya"

"Baiklah, Hyung yang manis tapi manja" Jongin merasa bahwa ini adalah kesempatan bagus bisa berduaan lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Memutar balik mobilnya ke arah taman kota.

"Aku tidak manja, okay."

"Kalau sudah besar kenapa ngambek ditinggal hyung nya? Hayo.."

"Itukan karna aku takut"

"Takut? Kenapa?"

"Siapa yang tidak takut ditinggal berdua dengan namja sepertimu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan bagaimana"

"Wah, jadi kau ingin 'sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan' itu terjadi ya Hyung? Bilang saja"

"Pervert!" Kyungsoo merasa wajahnya memerah sekarang. Berani-beraninya Jongin menggodanya.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan melindungimu"

"Kau melindungiku dari dirimu sendiri begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Ah sudah sampai! Ayo turun"Jongin melepas seat beltnya dan keluar. Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Bayangan dia dan Kris berkencan ke taman ini masih berputar-putar dikepalanya. Jongin terdiam heran. Mengapa Kyungsoo tak keluar-keluar. Berjalan ke sisi mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo.

"Tuan putri, katanya mau ke taman. Ayo turun" Ucap Jongin sambil mengulurkan satu tangannya bak seorang pangeran. Kyungsoo pun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan menyambut uluran tangan Jongin.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggiran danau yang ada di taman itu. Hening. Sekarang cuma ada mereka berdua. Kyungsoo malah asik dengan lamunannya. Sementara Jongin yang memerhatikan Kyungsoo bingung harus melakukan apa. Jadi dia sengaja mengajak Jongin kesini hanya untuk memerhatikannya melamun kah?

"Jongin-ah, kau punya seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi?"

DEG

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi nyaris membuat Jongin kaget. Mengapa tiba-tiba namja ini menanyakan hal seperti itu. Kemana nantinya arah pembicaraan ini melaju.

"Umm punya." Jawab Jongin sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput. Kemudian Kyungsoo juga ikut membaringkan tubuhnya lalu menyamping, menoleh kearah Jongin.

"Siapa? Yeoja? Namja? Atau jangan-jangan klienmu kah?"

"Hyung ini mau tau saja sih" Jongin mencubit hidung Kyungsoo gemas dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Ishh" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat Jongin gemas ingin mencium bibir itu. Okay, okay tahan Kim Jongin.

"Ummm. Kalau kau Kyungsoo Hyung? Siapa yang kau sayangi?"

"Itu juga rahasia hehe" Kyungsoo balas dendam terhadap Jongin. Yah kita semua tentunya tau siapa yang Kyungsoo sayangi. Iya kan.

Tiba-tiba saja langit menjadi agak mendung dan turun hujan rintik-rintik. Dua pasangan 'calon kekasih' itu langsung bangun dan berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Dan hanya ada satu pohon besar disitu. Terpaksa untuk berhenti sebentar.

"Seru ya, hehe" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengusap-ngusap lengannya yang kedinginan.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalo kita main hujan-hujanan saja, Jongin? Kelihatannya menarik"

"Ah, tidak. Bagaimana nanti kalau kau sakit Hyung. Aku tidak bisa mengurus orang sakit"

"Ah bilang saja takut basah. Kau payah, Kim Jongin"

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang?"

"Hahaha kau payah, Jongin. Coba tangkap aku" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari menghindari Jongin yang sekarang mengejarnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya terkena hujan. Persis seperti yang dia pikirkan. Bermain hujan-hujanan ternyata seru juga.

"Hyung, lihat saja kau" Jongin yang merasa diremehkan mulai mengejar Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua kini layaknya anak kecil yang belum pernah bermain hujan-hujanan. Masa kecil kurang bahagia sepertinya. Kyungsoo yang berlari kesana kemari dan Jongin yang berusaha menangkapnya.

"Kyungsoo Hyung, aku akan menangkapmu. Bersiaplah~"

"Tak kan bisa. Coba saja. Ah, Jongin kau payah"

HUP

Setelah bersusah payah akhirnya Jongin bisa menangkap Kyungsoo. Memeluknya dari belakang. Meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Sedangkan yang ditangkap hanya bisa salah tingkah.

"Sekarang siapa yang kau sebut namja payah, eum?"

"Ah, Jongin."

SRET

Jongin membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Sekarang wajahnya dan wajah Kyungsoo hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja. Jongin memandangi bibir kissable Kyungsoo. Mencoba menahan sesuatu yang bereaksi di dalam dirinya. Melihat tidak ada penolakan dari Kyungsoo, Jongin mulai berani mendekatkan wajahnya.. terus, sedikit lebih dekat, lagi, dan…

**HATCHIII**

Hening.

"Jongin, Maaf. Duh maafkan aku, Jongin-ah" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membersihkan wajah Jongin dengan tangannya. Aishhh kenapa harus bersin disaat momen romantis seperti ini. Tunggu sebentar. Apa tadi dia bilang? Romantis?

Park Kyungsoo, sepertinya kau benar-benar sakit.

"HYUNGGGGGG"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Apa ini? UWAHHH. Malu banget gue nulis adegan kaisoo ujan-ujanan gitu udah kaya orang bener-_- Gimana? Berharap banget ini udah sesuai sama maunya readers T^T mohon maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan sana-sini. Jangan lupa, Review ya readers! Terus juga yang mau ngasih masukkan, muji (gaada yang muji) juga boleh!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Moving On?**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin**

**Park Kyungsoo**

**Side cast : Chanyeol, Kris & etc**

**Genre : Yaoi & Romance**

**Author : kaisooya**

**Foreword : Hai, gue balik lagi! :) Yuk ah langsung aja dibaca. Berharap ini lebih baik lagi dari kemarin dan sesuai sama yang readers mau. Maapkan kalau masih banyak kesalahan sana sini. Banyak typos. Salah ngedeskripsiin mereka (dikarenakan ini ff remake-rawan). Makasih yang udah review dan ngasih saran dsb. Ily;***

**Warning : Gajelas. Typo(s) merajalela.**

**HI CUE!**

**.**

**.**

**_Is it real or just another crush?_**

**HATCHII!**

**HA-HATCHII!**

Suara berisik itu datang dari Kyungsoo yang terus bersin-bersin sepulang hujan-hujanan dari taman tadi. Benar saja apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Kyungsoo pasti akan sakit setelah ini.

Berbicara soal Jongin, namja tampan itu tidak terlihat di kamar Kyungsoo, di ruang tamu maupun di kamar mandi. Adakah salah satu dari kalian yang bisa menebak dimana Jongin sekarang?

"AHHHHH baiklah aku menyerah. Kyungsoo Hyungggg kan sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa merawat orang sakit"

Jongin memandang frustasi kearah panci di , kalian tidak salah baca. seorang Kim Jongin sekarang sedang berada di dapur. Sudah 10 KALI ia mencoba membuat bubur untuk Kyungsoo tapi tetap tidak berhasil.

Jongin tidak ingin ambil pusing lagi. Meninggalkan dapur Kyungsoo dalam kondisi berantakan begitu saja. Mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu sambil merogoh ponsel dalam kantongnya dan menghubungi salah satu karyawannya.

_"Cepat datang kerumahku dan belikan bubur. Belikan untukku sekalian. Tidak pakai lama."_

Jongin membuang sembarang handphone-nya. Merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa sambil sesekali mengusap peluh-peluh keringat di dahi-nya. Walau letih begini dan sedikit kecewa karena usaha-nya tidak berhasil dalam membuatkan bubur untuk Kyungsoo, tapi ia senang. Ia senang karena melakukan ini untuk orang yang dicintai, tentu saja.

TING TONG

Baru beberapa menit ia memejamkan mata, Jongin mendengar suara bel. Namja itu bangkit dnegan semangat. Sudah pasti itu karyawannya yang datang membawa bubur untuknya dan Kyungsoo. Dibuka-nya pintu rumah kyungsoo dan benar saja- ia mendapati seseorang yang dikenalnya telah menenteng suatu bungkusan.

"Bos. Kau sakit?"

"Bukan aku. Tapi _calon istriku_. Terimakasih. Sekarang kau boleh pulang"

Jongin menutup pintunya dan beranjak ke dapur. Mengambil mangkuk dan menuangkan isinya. Lalu pergi ke kamar Kyungsoo.

_Kriet_

"Kyungsoo Hyung?" Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar.

"Hmmm" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan dengungan Hyung manis-nya itu masih berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Bergumul dengan selimut-selimutnya. Jongin tersenyum sekilas melihat betapa imutnya Kyungsoo saat sedang sakit.

"Makan dulu ya Hyung. Aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur"

Namja manis itu hanya mengangguk dan menurut. Ia masih lemas untuk sekedar menolak. Mendudukan tubuhnya menyender pada kepala ranjang. Tapi, TUNGGU- Jongin memasak?

"Jongin? kau kan tidak bisa masak!" Kyungsoo lalu membelakakan mata bulatnya.

"Kata siapa?"

"Kau tidak menaruh racun atau semacamnya di bubur ini kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Hyung. Lebih baik Hyung cicipi dulu." Jongin lalu menyuapi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memandang ragu sebentar ke sendok itu. Berdoa semoga dia akan baik-baik saja setelah memakan bubur ini.

Hmmm,

Enak juga.

"Woah Jongin-ah. Bagiamana bisa rasanya enak begini? Ternyata kau diam-diam menghanyutkan"

Jongin hanya terkekeh kecil dan lanjut menyuapi Kyungsoo hingga buburnya habis.

Kyungsoo memakan bubur itu dengan lahap. Entah apa yang membuat namja cantik ini menyukainya. Mungkinkah karena ia sedang sakit dan lapar atau karena ini buatan Jongin? Buatan Jongin? Okay readers kita sepakat untuk menyembunyikan hal ini dari Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha, kau ini seperti anak kecil Hyung…" Jongin mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan sisa bubur yang berlepotan di pinggir bibir Kyungsoo. Hingga pandangan matanya dan Kyungsoo bertemu.

_DEGDEG_

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama sama merasakan jantungnya berdetak detak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Perasaan ini, perasaan ini mengapa muncul kembali didalam benak Kyungsoo.

"Ah, gomawo Jongin"

"Nah, sekarang kau tidur ya Hyung. Jaljayo" Ucap Jongin sambil mengangkat mangkuk bekas makan Kyungsoo.

_CUP_

Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo lembut dan penuh sayang. Supaya Kyungsoo cepat tertidur alasannya. Tipikal modus sederhana. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo, mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. Berharap namja manisnya ini cepat sembuh.

Sepeninggal Jongin, Kyungsoo pun kembali membuka matanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa berkeringat dan menjadi tidak ngantuk. Tadi, kecupan itu. Mengapa kini hati Kyungsoo deg-degan. Hey Kyungsoo, kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada Jongin kan.

.

.

_"M-MWO? Kyungsoo sakit? Sakit apa? Haish namja itu. Lalu bagaimana keadaannya? Sudah diberi obat?"_

Jongin reflek menjauhkan handphone nya ketika Chanyeol berteriak di seberang line. Haishhh Park Chanyeol tidak bisakah kau memelankan suaramu sedikit?!

"Hyung, bertanya satu-satu dong" Jongin mendekatkan kembali handphonenya ke telinga sebelah kiri dan mengusap-usap telinga sebelah kanan-nya. Berharap telinganya akan baik baik saja setelah mendengar teriakan Chanyeol.

_"Ah, iya. Yang pertama, Kyungsoo sakit apa?"_

"Hanya flu biasa dan demam"

_"Yang kedua, Apa dia sudah minum obat? Namja nakal itu selalu susah minum obat biasanya"_

"Ya. Sudah" Jawab Jongin santai.

_"Yang ketiga. Bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa sakit, Kim Jongin?"_

"Well, kemarin aku dan dia pergi ke taman. Lalu tiba-tiba hujan turun. Aku sudah menyuruh Kyungsoo Hyung untuk pulang saja tapi ia malah menantangku bermain hujan-hujanan. Dan, yah, begitulah ceritanya"

_"Eiiii,kalian berkencan?" _Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara jahilnya.

"Mungkin cuma aku yang menganggap itu kencan. Tapi Kyungsoo Hyung tidak"

_"Hahaha, pasti wajahmu sekarang memerah ya Jongin-ah"_

"Sok tau sekali kau, Hyung. Tidak"

_"Benarkah?"_ Goda Chanyeol dengan nada jahil khas-nya. Namja jangkung itu menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin. Sepertinya ia akan mempunyai hobi baru besok, menggoda Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Errr, terserah Hyung saja" Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa. Dia benar-benar lelah setelah mengurus Kyungsoo yang sakit. Tapi tak apa, demi _'calon istri'_ nya itu sama sekali bukan masalah untuk Jongin.

_"Kalau suka dengan adikku mengaku saja Jongin-ah."_

"Ah, entahlah Hyung. Aku bingung dengan perasaan ini"

Chanyeol terhenyak. Tidak apa jika Jongin menyukai dongsaengnya. Bukan masalah itu yang sedang dipikirkannya. Apakah Kyungsoo masih terbayang Kris saat bersama Jongin? Apakah namja itu benar-benar sudah pergi dari hati dongsaengnya? Chanyeol tak ingin Jongin sakit hati dengan harapan kosong Kyungsoo. Siapa yang tahu kalau Kyungsoo kini menjadikan Jongin pelariannya dari Kris.

_"Ah, Jongin. Sepertinya sudah malam. Kau cepatlah tidur. Kau pasti lelah setelah mengurusi namja nakal itu. Maaf ya, Kyungsoo malah jadi merepotkanmu"_

"Tidak apa kok Hyung. Justru aku senang bisa merawatnya kekeke. Ya sudah, byebye"

Jongin melempar handphone nya kesembarang tempat. Mengusap rambutnya ke belakang. Baru 3 minggu ia bersama Kyungsoo namun tampaknya namja tampan ini telah jatuh cinta pada mata bulat itu. Apa ini? Mengapa jadi begini hatinya?

"Bisakah, bisakah aku menggantikannya Kyungsoo Hyung?"

* * *

Mentari pagi sudah menampakan dirinya. Sinar yang hangat mulai masuk melewati celah-celah kamar seorang namja manis. Merasa ada sesuatu yang panas menimpa wajahnya kini dia membuka matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar lalu benar-benar membuka matanya. Bangkit dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

Setidaknya kondisi Kyungsoo sudah baikan. Ia merasa dirinya lebih segar dari kemarin-kemarin. Mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kamarnya dan berhenti pada satu titik. Di sofa itu, ada namja tampan yang sedang tidur meringkuk dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh badannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Dia tahu, namja itu tidak tidur semalaman karena harus mengganti kompres Kyungsoo berkali-kali. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di hatinya. Ini tidak sama. Cara Jongin merawatnya ketika sakit berbeda dengan cara Kris dulu. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali membedakan Jongin dengan Kris. Jelas mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda, Park Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyungsoo Hyung?" Suara serak khas orang bangun tidur milik Jongin menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Menoleh pada Jongin yang sekarang sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar karena pegal tidur di sofa semalaman.

"Sudah tidak panas"Jongin memeriksa kening Kyungsoo dengan punggung tangannya. Tersenyum dan memberekan baskom-baskom bekas kompres Kyungsoo. Jongin baru tidur 3 jam tadi wajar kalo nyawanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Mengangkat baskom-baskom itu dan hendak membawanya ke dapur. Namun…

_JEDUKK_

"Aduh.." Jongin mengusap keningnya yang terantuk pintu yang belum dibukanya. Aigooo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Sudah terpentuk pintu, bajunya jadi basah semua. Jongin membuka mata-nya lebar-lebar dan mengumpulkan nyawa.

Jongin sudah benar-benar bangun sekarang. Kini dia kembali lagi ke kamar Kyungsoo untuk memeriksa namja manis itu. Dia juga sudah menyuruh karyawannya lagi untuk membelikannya bubur untuk sarapannya dan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa baikan?" Namja tampan itu bertanya dan mendudukan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Tersenyum senang melihat sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah terlihat lebih sehat tidak lemah seperti tadi malam. Lelah? Ya tentu saja ia bahkan tidak tahu tertidur jam berapa dan berapa lama. Tapi sekali lagi, untuk Kyungsoo apapun akan dia lakukan.

"Aku merasa baikan. Gomawo, Jongin-ah"

Kyungsoo menunduk. Meremas-remas tangannya. Bagaimana jadi segugup ini bila dekat-dekat Jongin. Akhir -akhir ini namja ini sering membuat perasaannya tidak karuan. Ah ya, ia melupakan sesuatu. Ia harus mengatakannya sekarang. Ya harus.

"Aku minta maaf, Jongin. Karena tak mendengar perkataan-mu kemarin. Sekarang aku jadi merepotkanmu. Maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi di sebelah kanan tempat tidur. Menepuk-nepuk sebelah kirinya yang kosong. Ia sudah puas tidur sekarang giliran Jongin yang harus beristirahat.

Jongin menurut mendudukan dirinya disebelah kiri Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala tempat tidur.

"Wae?"

Kyungsoo merundukan badan Jongin agak berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Menarik selimutnya sampai di dada Jongin. Membenarkan posisi bantal agar Jongin merasa nyaman.

"Kini giliran kau yang harus beristirahat. Sekarang tidur lah. Ayo cepat pejamkan matamu"

Kyungsoo hendak bangkit dari tempat tidur dan beranjak keluar namun Jongin menahan tangannya. Ada apa lagi dengan namja ini?

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ingin kebawah. Wae?"

"Tidak boleh"

"A-apa? Masa aku harus menemanimu tidur begitu?"

Umm

Boleh juga

Tanpa banyak bicara Jongin meraih Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Memeluk Kyungsoo terasa lebih nyaman daripada memeluk gulingnya sendiri. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa diam. Bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Merasakan jantungnya berdetak amat sangat kencang. Dia gugup. Satu tempat tidur dengan Jongin, berdekatan, dan berpelukan!

"Temani aku tidur"

"Ah, okay"

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Bagaimana ini? Kyungsoo yakin pasti wajahnya seperti udang rebus sekarang. Memerhatikan lekat-lekat wajah angelic Jongin ketika sedang tidur. Rasa kantuk lama-lama menyerangnya. Merebahkan kembali kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Sementara itu diluar,

_TING TONG_

Entah sudah keberapa kali karyawan Jongin memencet bel rumah Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya bos nya ini mempermainkannya atau bagaimana sih?! Tadi dia yang telepon menyuruh membawakan bubur kerumah _'calon istri'_ bos nya. Sekarang? Malah tidak ada jawaban begini. Di telepon tidak kunjung diangkat. Ia mulai lelah dan akhirnya meninggalkan bungkusan makanan itu di depan rumah _'calon istri'_ bos nya dan beranjak pulang.

Poor him.

* * *

"Kyungsoo Hyung" Sahut Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk di counter dapur. Ya, mereka saat ini sedang sarapan bersama. Apa perlu diulang? Ya sarapan bersama. Kalian tidak salah baca.

"Ya Jongin. Ada apa?"

" A-aku punya 2 tiket menonton film . Mau pergi bersamaku?"

" Menonton film? Kau dan aku? Kau serius?"

"Yah, tentu saja. Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Jika saja jantung Kyungsoo bisa bersuara keras, mungkin detak jantungnya kerasnya seperti sound system orang kawinan. Yah, hatinya kini berdebar-debar setelah memikirkan kata 'menonton film bersama'. Semoga saja wajahnya tidak memerah di depan Jongin saat ini.

" Tentu saja aku mau! Kapan? " Jawab Kyungsoo dengan antusias. Ups, antusias?

Sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajah tampan Jongin. Hatinya senang bukan main ketika Kyungsoo terlihat senang dengan ajakannya.

"Nanti malam di COEX Mall"

Jongin harap-harap cemas. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo ada acara dengan temannya? Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo tidak mau. Bagaimana jika-

"Baiklah"

Jongin tersenyum lega. Tadinya ia sudah siap memikirkan kata-kata jika Kyungsoo nanti menolaknya.

"Hari ini aku antar ke kampus ya?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Nanti merepotkan. Bukankah kau juga mau ke kantor?"

"Kantorku searah dengan kampus mu, Hyung. Kali ini tidak ada alasan untuk menolak lagi. Arra?" Jongin bangkit dan berjalan kearah Kyungsoo. Tersenyum dan mengelus pelan kepala Kyungsoo.

" Gomawo Jongin"

.

.

.

"Yang ini pantas tidak ya?"

Sudah 20 KALI Kyungsoo bolak-balik lemari – meja rias –lemari – meja rias. Mencocok kan kira-kira baju apa yang pantas dipakai untuk malam ini. Aish, mengapa ia jadi grogi seperti ini. Ayolah ini hanya menonton film bersama Jongin, bukannya berkencan.

Tiba-tiba kenangan dimana ia dulu juga mengalami hal ini ketika akan pergi bersama Kris terbersit dipikirannya. Ia juga dulu sama gugupnya seperti ini. Namun bagaimana bisa hal ini terulang kembali ketika ia akan pergi bersama Jongin nanti malam. Apakah… Ah, Kyungsoo sendiri tidak berani menebak. Bagi dia, selalu dan selamanya, hanya Kris Wu dihatinya.

Akhirnya untuk ke-21 KALI dia menemukan baju yang pas. Tersenyum menatap cermin memastikan penampilannya sekali lagi. Ia cukup yakin jika namja mesum itu akan tercengang-cengang melihat penampilannya nanti.

" Aish, kenapa malam terasa begitu lama sekali sih" desah Kyungsoo pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur. Merebahkan badannya disana. Ia rasa untuk menunggu waktu malam tak ada salahnya bila dihabiskan dengan tidur sebentar.

.

.

.

"AISHH Jongin! kenapa tidak bilang kalau ingin menonton film horror?" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. Uh jika tau begini ia pasti sudah menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Jongin tadi pagi. Lagipula salahnya juga tidak bertanya ingin menonton film apa.

Well, Jongin memang sengaja memilihkan film horror karena ia tau Kyungsoo takut menonton film seperti itu. Ia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memeluk-meluk Kyungsoo ketika namja manja itu ketakutan nanti. Otaknya sangat cerdas bukan?

"Ayolah, 15 menit lagi filmnya mulai. Masa kau mau membatalkannya begitu saja. Lagipula jika kau ketakutan nanti kan ada aku" sahut Jongin santai menanggapi protes Kyungsoo.

"Kau sengaja ya? Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan?" tuduh Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

Jongin sekali lagi mengabaikan protes-protes yang keluar dari mulut namja manis di sebelahnya ini. Segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam theater.

"Kalau takut peluk saja aku" saran Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat mulai was-was sekarang.

"Uhhh. Itusih tentu saja aku tidak akan takut"

Baru 30 menit film dimulai Kyungsoo sudah menjerit-jerit di pelukan Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin, dimana semua orang menunjukkan tampang ketakutan ia hanya tersenyum-senyum. Menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo. Beginikah rasanya dipeluk orang yang kita sayangi?

Dan yah, sepanjang film itu tak satupun dari Jongin atau Kyungsoo yang mengerti jalan ceritanya. Karena keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Film yang tadi seru ya Kyungsoo Hyung " Ucap Jongin sambil melahap dengan semangat steak di depannya ini. Film yang mereka tonton telah selesai dan mereka sekarang berada di sebuah restaurant. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menunjukkan tampang malasnya. Apanya yang seru. Erghhh si mesum ini bisa sekali mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Puas kau mengerjaiku Jongin?"

"Bagaimana jika habis makan kita berbelanja. Aku yang membayarnya. Tenang"

Mood Park Kyungsoo naik kembali ketika mendengar kata "shopping" . Tersenyum senang menatap wajah Jongin. Menerima ajakan Jongin dengan sangat teramat antusias. Tidak ada kata 'tidak' untuk shopping dalam kamus Park Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja?" Ajak Kyungsoo dengan semangat dan memohon kepada Jongin yang telah selesai dengan makannya.

"Bailah. Tapi Hyung habiskan dulu makannya" Jongin mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Sumpah demi apapun Kyungsoo terlihat imut saat seperti ini.

"Arraso, arraso" Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan makannya. Agak cepat kali ini.

15 menit kemudian Jongin mendapati tangan kanan dan kirinya penuh dengan tas belanjaan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah tak tau berapa jumlah uangnya yang habis dirampok oleh Kyungsoo. Well, tak apa. Untuk namja manis yang satu ini apapun akan Jongin lakukan, ya kan?

"Jongin-ah, tak ingin belanja untuk kau sendiri? Atau mau kupilihkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang kini sedang berjalan kesusahan. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengambil setengah dari tas belanjaan yang dibawa Jongin. Jongin bawa 3 dan Kyungsoo bawa 3.

"Tidak ada. Masih ingin berkeliling lagi atau mau pulang saja?" Jongin memegang 3 kantong belanjaan itu dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya mengambil tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang menganggur untuk digenggam. Menautkan jari-jari mereka. Kyungsoo merasakan hangat tangannya digenggam oleh tangan kokoh Jongin. Tersenyum menatap wajah kelelahan Jongin.

"Pulang saja. Aku lelah. Dan kau juga pasti lelah kan?"

"Okay" Balas Jongin yang juga tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

" Belum tidur?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melamun. Ia menoleh ke arah kamarnya dan mendapati Jongin disana. Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang kini sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di balkon kamarnya. Sedang apa namja manis itu tengah malam begini.

"Ada apa?" Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Kyungsoo "Sedang memikirkan sesuatu kah?"

"Ani, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur"

"Apa karena 'kencan' kita tadi? Kekeke" Tebak Jongin dengan tingat kepedeaan akut.

"Ish, pede sekali kau, mesum" Kyungsoo mencubit tangan Jongin yang kini melingkar di pinggangnya. Entahlah ia merasa nyaman ketika tangannya digenggam Jongin, dipeluk seperti ini oleh Jongin. Ada apa dengan dirinya belakangan ini.

"Lalu, tentang apa?" Jongin membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kini berada diantara pagar balkon dan tubuh Jongin. Ia kini gugup, belum pernah ia berada diantara jarak sedekat ini dengan seorang Kim Jongin.

"Rahasia.."

Jongin gemas melihat Kyungsoo. Mencubit pipi itu. Tapi lama kelamaan cubitan itu berubah menjadi usapan di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Omong-omong, terimakasih banyak untuk malam ini Jongin-ah. Aku akan membalas kebaikanmu kapan kapan. Hehe"

"Balas sekarang saja" Ucap Jongin dengan nada datar dan tatapannya kini makin intens pada Kyungsoo.

"Ma-maksudnya?"

Jongin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan menutup matanya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia rasakan sesuatu menempel di bibir kissablenya. Bibir tebal Jongin. Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo itu pelan dan mulai mengulum bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Menyesap sari-sari manis yang ada pada bibir ranum itu.

Kyungsoo sedikit-sedikit mulai membalas ciuman Jongin. Meletakkan tangannya pada pundak Jongin. Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo hingga rasanya tak ada celah diantara mereka berdua.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dipandanginya lagi Kyungsoo yang terlihat masih menutup mata dengan bibirnya yang kini memerah dan..basah. Jongin tersenyum dan mengecup singkat kening Kyungsoo. Berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih, Hyung"

Jongin berbalik menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini terdiam bingung. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh di lantai balkon yang dingin. Ada apa ini? Mengapa ia membiarkan saja Jongin mengambil ciuman pertamanya yang bahkan seharusnya ia lakukan dengan Kris?

Ciuman pertama?

* * *

Entah karena merasa malu atau bagaimana, Kyungsoo berangkat ke kampus pagi-pagi sekali bahkan sebelum Jongin bangun. Jongin hanya menemukan sarapannya di atas meja makan dan sebuah sticky notes dari Kyungsoo yang mengatakan dia harus buru-buru ke kampus.

Jongin menghela nafasnya berat dia mengusap rambutnya ke belakang.

Apakah, Apakah ini semua karena ciuman semalam? Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya malam itu. Bagaimana jika keesokannya Kyungsoo jadi canggung padanya, tidak mau dekat-dekat Jongin lagi. Namun kalau Kyungsoo tidak suka kenapa ia tidak mendorong Jongin, menolak Jongin. Malah terkesan menikmati.

Jongin sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan dia jatuh hati pada namja manis ini. Mungkin pada pandangan pertama? Molla. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Terulang kembali kenangan-kenangan manisnya saat bersama Kyungsoo, saat ia menggengam tangan Kyungsoo, memeluk Kyungsoo. Tersenyum ketika ia membayangkan kejadian tadi malam lagi. Perlahan-lahan ia sadar dan mengerti, bahwa kini hatinya telah menentukan pilihan. Ia kini tahu kepada siapa hatinya berlabuh dan ia juga tahu betul bahwa tidak semudah itu meraih namja manis tersebut dalam genggamannya.

Ia tidak pernah lupa, Chanyeol pernah bercerita bahwa Kris adalah segalanya untuk Kyungsoo, apapun untuk Kris akan Kyungsoo lakukan, bahkan Kyungsoo sampai sebegitu sedihnya ketika Kris meninggalkannya. Tersenyum miris menatap foto Kris dan Kyungsoo diatas piano di ruang keluarga Park. Bisakah? Bisakah ia menggantikan posisi namja ini? Apakah ia pantas?

Jongin kini berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan menghadapi rintangan apapun untuk mengejar cintanya, mengejar seorang Park Kyungsoo. Mengangkat pigura foto itu dan menyembunyikannya di bawah lemari. Namja itu berdiri dan segera bergegas mandi.

.

.

.

" Hey, Park Kyungsoo!"

"A-ah, Yuri noona, wae?"

Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Yuri, yeoja yang dulu mati-matian memisahkan Kris dan dirinya. Yeoja yang menjadi alasan Kyungsoo bertengkar dengan Kris dan berakhir dengan Kris yang sakit karena menunggu Kyungsoo hujan-hujanan di depan rumahnya.

"Tidak kusangka kau segampang itu mencari pengganti Kris, cih"

"Ma-maksud noona?"

"Kemarin kau terlihat mesra menggandeng seorang namja. Ckck kau namja murahan Park Kyungsoo. Setelah Kris tak ada kau beralih pada namja kaya. Apa kau mencintai seseorang hanya karna hartanya, begitu?"

"A-aku tidak begitu.. Dia itu teman—"

"Teman? Kau bilang namja itu teman? Menggandengnya di depan umum kau bilang hanya teman, ayolah akui saja kau ada hubungan dengan namja itu. Kau menjijikan Kyungsoo"

PLAK

Kyungsoo menampar Yuri yang menurutnya kata kata yeoja itu sudah keterlaluan. Yeoja itu main asal tuduh saja tanpa mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"TAMPAR. TAMPAR SAJA LAGI. KAU TAHU KYUNGSOO, SEHARUSNYA AKU. AKU LEBIH PANTAS JADI KEKASIH KRIS. AKU MECINTAINYA TULUS! TIDAK MENGHARAPKAN MATERI DARINYA"

Untung saja taman itu sepi, tidak ada orang kecuali dirinya dan Yuri. Kyungsoo menutup telinganya dan berjongkok. Tidak, ia bukan orang yang seperti itu.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk seorang Kris Wu, Park Kyungsoo"

Yuri berlalu dan tersenyum licik meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini masih berjongkok menutup telinganya dan menangis hebat.

.

.

.

"_Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif, cobalah-"_

"Erghhhhh"

Jongin menatap sekali lagi jam di dinding, ini sudah pukul 7 malam dan kemanakah Kyungsoo sampai ia belum pulang jam segini. Ia kini khawatir. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya diatas meja dan pergi . Ia harus mencari Kyungsoo sekarang.

Sudah kesemua mall, taman atau tempat Jongin kunjungi namun dia tidak dapat menemukan Kyungsoo. Menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan mengambil ponselnya.

Siapa yang bisa diminta tolong ketika keadaan genting seperti ini. Ah, Park Chanyeol! Ya, Hyungnya Kyungsoo mungkin tau dimana keberadaan adiknya jika sedang menghilang seperti ini. Mengambil kembali handhphonenya yang tergeletak di sofa. Memutuskan untuk menghubungi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeryitkan alisnya ketika melihat layar handphone menyala dan tertera nama Jongin hyung disana. Ada apa Jongin menelpon malam-malam begini? Apa Kyungsoo sakit? Menekan tombol answer dan menempelkan handphone tersebut di telinganya.

_"Jongin, ada apa?"_

"Hyung, itu… Kyungsoo Hyung belum pulang sampai jam segini, aku sudah mencari kesemua tempat tapi tidak menemukannya. Dia tidak datang ke kampus hari ini ternyata. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus mencarinya ke mana..aku.." Jongin tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia sudah begitu lelah. 2 jam kesana kemari tapi tetap tidak menemukan Kyungsoo. Ia mulai khawatir. Ini sudah jam 9 malam.

_"Hey, tenangkan dirimu sebentar. Jangan panik. Mungkin dia dirumah temannya, Lee Taemin?"_

"Aku tadi bertemu dengannya di kampus dan dia bilang dia tidak tahu Kyungsoo kemana. Ayolah Chanyeol Hyung, kau tahu tempat-tempat yang sering Kyungsoo kunjungi?"

Chanyeol berpikir, jika di manapun Kyungsoo belum bisa ditemukan, lalu kemana dongsaengnya sekarang. Terhenyak begitu nama satu tempat terbersit di pikirannya. Mungkinkah….

"Mungkin.. Mungkin dia kesana"

"Kemana?"

.

.

.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya. Kini dia berada di pemakaman dimana Kris dimakamkan. Semoga tebakan Chanyeol benar. Lalu tiba-tiba mata Jongin menangkap satu sosok yang tak asing lagi. Kyungsoo? Apa yang dia lakukan disana? Apakah namja cantik itu tertidur?

Mempercepat langkahnya namun ketika jaraknya sudah dekat namja tampan itu terhenyak. Apa yang dilihatnya kini mengiris hatinya.

"Hiks, baby. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Hiks."

Suara itu! Suara Kyungsoo.

Kim Jongin ingin sekali mememeluk namja manis di depannya ini. Namun baru saja ia ingin meraih Kyungsoo langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar kata 'baby'. Hatinya mencelos, Kyungsoo masih sangat teramat mencintai Kris.

"Kyungsoo.."

"PERGI! JANGAN DEKATI AKU HIKS PERGIIII"

Jongin tidak mungkin tinggal diam begitu saja walau Kyungsoo menyuruhnya pergi beribu kali. Namja tampan it uterus berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo, merengkuh namja yang terlihat rapuh itu kedalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

Kyungsoo terus berontak dalam pelukan Jongin. Sakit, hati namja tampan ini sebenarnya sakit bukan main. Namun ia tidak lagi memerdulikan rasa sakit itu. Yang harus ia tenangkan sekarang adalah Kyungsoo. Bukan perasaanya.

"Kyungsoo Hyung, ini Jongin"

"PERGI! PERGI ! AKU INGIN SENDIRI"

"Hyung,kita pulang ne? Ini sudah malam"

"TIDAK MAU! AKU INGIN BERSAMA KRIS DISINI! KALAU INGIN PULANG PULANG SAJA SANA"

"KYUNGSOO! LIHAT AKU"

Jongin memutar badan Kyungsoo ke hadapannya dan meraih namja manis itu kembali dalam pelukannya. Tidak perduli bahwa Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak menginginkan keberadaannya. Tidak peduli bahwa sekarang yang ada dalam pikiran Kyungsoo hanya Kris.

"Jongin, hiks- Jongin"

_BRUK_

"KYUNGSOO HYUNG!"

.

.

.

"Eunghh, aku dimana?"

Jongin tersenyum, akhirnya Kyungsoo siuman juga. Dari tadi hatinya ketar –ketir sendiri, khawatir melihat Kyungsoo yang sampai segininya karena Kris. Sekarang sudah jam 12 malam. 3 jam Jongin hanya duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangannya. Terus berdoa agar namja manisnya tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Namjanya? Hey, dia bukan milikmu Kim Jongin.

"Kita dirumah, Hyung. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

Sejenak Kyungsoo teringat lagi perkataan Yuri tadi siang. Benarkah? Benarkah ia telah melupakan Kris? Tidak, selamanya dan selamanya hanya Kris Wu.

"Aku ingin ke kamar" Tukas Kyungsoo dengan nada datar tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Jongin barusan.

"Aku bantu ya" Jongin ikut berdiri ketika Kyungsoo berdiri. Berniat ingin membantu namja manis itu karena ia tau Kyungsoo masih belum terlalu pulih namun,

"Lepas, aku bisa sendiri"

Bohong jika Jongin bilang kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan tak menyakiti hatinya. Bohong kalau dia bilang hatinya baik-baik saja setelah menemukan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo masih mencintai Kris. Tak akan pernah berpaling darinya. Namun Jongin berusaha, berusaha membuang perasaan sakit itu jauh-jauh. Dia tidak lagi peduli. Yang sekarang harus dikhawatirkan adalah kondisi Kyungsoo, bukan hatinya.

"Hyung.."

"Aku sudah bilang aku hanya ingin bersama Kris. Kenapa membawa ku pulang. Kenapa tidak tinggalkan aku saja disana?"

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU! AKU TIDAK INGIN KAU SAKIT. APAKAH BERLEBIHAN?"

Kyungsoo terhenyak, Jongin tadi bilang apa? Jongin mencintainya?

Jongin kembali duduk di sofa. Mengusap wajah tampannya kasar dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak tahan lagi, tidak tahan menahan rasa sakit ini. Lebih baik dikeluarkan sekarang daripada harus dipendam lebih lama lagi.

"Aku.. aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi namja murahan, hiks. Aku bukan namja seperti itu hiks" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri. Membiarkan dirinya merosot jatuh ke lantai. Jongin reflek bangkit dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo. Memeluk namja itu erat.

"Mianhae"

Pelukan Jongin pada namja cantik itu semakin kencang, seolah tak membiarkan namja itu pergi lagi. Berkali kali membisikkan kata 'mianhae' ke telinga Kyungsoo. Sambil terus mengusap-ngusap punggungnya, menenangkan Kyungsoo yang tangisnya semakin hebat.

"Aku tau aku tidak akan bisa dan tak akan pernah pantas menggantikan dia, tapi tak bisakah aku mencoba? Tak bolehkah?"

"Saranghae, Park Kyungsoo" Jongin kembali berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo. Berharap Kyungsoo mendengarnya dan mengerti perasaannya.

Jongin merasa sedikit lega.

Setidaknya dia sudah berusaha.

**.**

**.**

** To Be Continued**

**A/N : Hai guys! Balik lagi dengan gue dan ff gue yang semakin gajelas aja menurut gue. Sebenernya mempublish ff dalam jangka waktu singkat kurang greget menurut gue. Waktu buat penasarannya sebentar doang.**

**Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Gue benar-benar lagi ngejar waktu banget sekarang buat nyelesein fanfic ini dalam waktu singkat. Karena gue akan sangat sibuk untuk bulan November-Desember. Jadwal bener-bener padat. Gue mau bikin majalah yang deadlinenya aja 2 minggu. Terus ngurusin lomba Bulan Bahasa di sekolah gue. Belum lagi harus ngejar semua materi ipa yang ketinggalan selama 3 bulan. Makanya gue bener-bener sangattttttt minta maaf kalau hasilnya ga maksimal.**

**Akhir kata, yang udah baca jangan lupa review ya readers!:) Sampai bertemu lagi kalau gue ada kesempatan di sela-sela waktu sibuk gue. Love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Moving On?**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin**

**Park Kyungsoo**

**Side cast : Chanyeol, Kris & etc**

**Genre : Yaoi & Romance**

**Author : kaisooya**

**Foreword: Chapter 4 is up! Yuhuuuu. Yuk ah langsung dibaca. Maapkan kalau banyak typo dan salah-salah kata. Baru belajar TT^^TT Hope you like it, beloved readers! 3**

**Ini ff remake, rawan salah salah kata atau deskripsi. Gapunya banyak waktu untuk baca ulang. Mohon koreksiya tapi jangan bash ya:) Terus juga maap kalo lama update. Ini udah berusaha curi-curi waktu buat readers. Love you all;***

**Warning : Gajelas, typo(s) merajalela.**

**HI CUE!**

**.**

**.**

Jongin masih dalam keadaan mengumpulkan nyawanya ketika ia menuruni tanggga satu persatu. berusaha supaya matanya tetap terbuka agar ia tidak terpleset dengan sangat tidak elit ditangga.

"Sedang apa Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tau persis siapa namja yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin. Tidak mendorong namja itu menjauh dan tubuhnya. Membiarkan saja kehangatan tubuh Jongin menjalar ke tubuhnya.

Kali ini ia lebih memilih untuk diam saja. Tidak berusaha untuk menolak atau memberontak. Kyungsoo justru terkesan menikmati jika dilihat dari ekspresi di wajahnya. Sekelebat bayangan kejadian semalam kembali lagi berputar di kepalanya tentang dirinya, Jongin, dan juga Kris.

.

_Kyungsoo kini berada di ruangan berwarna putih. Ruangan yang tidak ada pintu, jendela atau apapun. Tidak ada awal maupun akhirnya. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Mimpi seperti apa ini?_

_Berjalan dan berjalan tanpa tahu arah. Tiba-tiba dia melihat sosok yang sangat amat dia kenal. Namja itu._

_"KRIS!"_

_Ia yakin betul bahwa namja itu Kris, berlari kearah namja yang kini menunggunya disana dengan sebuah senyuman._

_"Baby" Ucap namja itu._

_Kyungsoo terdiam. Kris, Kris sudah mati.. Lalu mereka sekarang berada dimana? Menghentikan lari nya dan terdiam. Apakah ini benar-benar Kris?_

_"Kenapa diam saja, tak ingin memelukku?"_

_GREP_

_Tanpa basa-basi Kyungsoo langsung menubruk namja itu. Ini Kris, ini benar-benar Kris. Kyungsoo berharap pada Tuhan agar tidak membangunkan-nya dari mimpi indah ini sekarang. Ia ingin, ingin memeluk Kris lebih lama._

_"Neomu bogoshippo baby, Kyungie tidak kangen aku?"_

_"Hiks, Baby" Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Kris. Jika saja waktu bisa dihentikan, Kyungsoo ingin, ingin seperti ini selamanya._

_"Baby jahat, baby tinggalin Kyungie sendiri. Mengapa tidak mengajakku?"_

_"Kyungie, lihat aku" Kris menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengangkat dagu namja manis itu agar menghadap lekat-lekat mata bulat yang ia rindukan selama ini._

_ "Berjanjilah, akan selalu tersenyum setiap saat. Semua sudah takdir Tuhan. Kau tidak bisa ikut bersamaku. Tapi aku juga tidak mungkin setega itu meninggalkanmu sendirian. Apakah kau tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini ada malaikat yang telah menemanimu hmm?" Kris mengelus wajah cantik yang akan menjadi mantan kekasihnya ini. Sesekali mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari mata bulat itu._

_"Buka hatimu untuk Jongin, demi aku. Percayalah, dari semua namja yang ada di dunia ini aku tahu dia yang terbaik yang paling pantas, selain aku tentunya. Keke" Kyungsoo tertawa hambar. Ternyata meskipun sudah berada di surga tingkat kepedean Kris tidak pernah hilang._

_"Ingat, berjanjilah padaku, bahwa kau akan bahagia bersama Jongin. Saranghae baby , saranghae" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyungsoo. Mengecup bibir kissable itu sebentar. Tidak berniat memperdalam ciumannya._

_Tiba-tiba saja bayangan itu makin lama semakin pudar. Tidak. Tolong, biarkan dia dan Kris bersama lebih lama lagi._

_Dan.._

"KRIS!"

.

"Kyungsoo Hyung?"

CUP

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika ada suatu benda lembut menyapa bibirnya. Tersadar dari lamunan tentang mimpinya semalam.

"J-jongin? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Habisnya kau diam saja. Dipanggil tidak menjawab. Yasudah kucium saja." Jawab Jongin se-enteng mungkin. Ada yang tau ini udah keberapa kalinya Jongin modusin Kyungsoo?

"Eung, itu.. Bisa lepaskan pelukanmu sebentar?"

"Mau kemana heum?"

"Mau menyiram tanaman di depan. Aishh Jongin-ah sebentar saja"

"Baiklah.."

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Kyungsoo memegang pipinya yang sepertinya memanas. Jantungnya juga berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat. Haruskah? Haruskah ia menuruti kata-kata Kris semalam?

Menyalakan keran dan mulai menyiram tanaman di depannya. Tersenyum saat melihat bunga matahari. Bunga kesukaan hyungnya. Huhh. Kapan hyungnya pulang?

Ia terus melamun dan melamun sampai akhirnya,

SPLASH

"JONGINNNN"

"Hey, kalau mau menyiram tanaman yang fokus dong. Liat tuh bunganya jadi rusak karena kelamaan disiram"

SPLASH

"YA! YA! Kenapa kau membalasku?!" Sungut Jongin kesal karena kini ia sama basahnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Siapa suruh menyiramku, mesum"

"Kubalas kau Kyungsoo"

"Balas saja" Kyungsoo mendahului Jongin yang hendak ingin menyiramkan air ke tubuhnya. Sehingga kini terjadi lah perang-perangan air diantara dua namja dengan masa kecil kurang bahagia. Saling menyerang satu sama lain tanpa memerdulikan tubuh mereka yang masing-masing basah kuyup.

"AHHH AMPUN JONGINNN AMPUNN. SAKITT"

"Aku tidak dengar. Lalala" Terus saja menyiram air ke tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin mengejar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berlari menghindar ke teras tanpa menyadari kalau lantai di teras itu basah dan,

"KYAAAAAAA"

Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya ditarik sebelum dia benar-benar jatuh kelantai. Sekarang dia merasa tubuhnya menimpa sesuatu. Tapi tidak terasa sakit.

"Aduh.."

Membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa kini ia mendarat dengan sempurna diatas tubuh Jongin yang sekarang sedang berjuang dengan rasa sakitnya. Jongin memegang pinggang Kyungsoo erat.

"Jongin! apakah sakit? Biarkan aku bangun dulu"

"Diamlah sebentar Kyungsoo Hyung"

Dan lagi entah siapa yang memulai. Wajah Kyungsoo dan Jongin kembali mendekat. Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Jongin hendak memposisikan bibirnya di depan bibir tipis Kyungsoo. Sedikit lagi….dan,

"**UHUK HEMMM**"

Awalnya Jongin kira itu hanya suara angin atau apalah. Tapi, Hey tunggu. Seperti suara Chanyeol?

"CHANYEOL HYUNG?"

"CHANYEOL?"

Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dari atas tubuh Jongin. Jongin yang mencoba untuk bangun namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan pinggang nya masih sakit.

"Aduh" Jongin terduduk kembali. Kalau saja yang membuat dia seperti ini bukan seorang Park Kyungsoo pasti ia sudah menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menghajar orang itu sekarang juga.

"Tolong, kalau mau berciuman didalam rumah saja. Masih untung Hyung yang mergokin, bagaimana kalau tetangga?"

BLUSH

Pipi Kyungsoo terasa seperti memanas setelah mendengar kata 'berciuman' dari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sendri juga heran kenapa Chanyeol pulang sekarang. Padahal ini baru 3 minggu bukankah dia bilang 1 bulan?

BUGH

Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dilempar Kyungsoo dengan sandalnya. Namja ini, meskipun sedang blushing masih sempat-sempatnya melempar sandal pada Chanyeol?

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pulang Hyung? Bukannya kau seharusnya masih di Jeju?"

"Proyek yang aku kerjakan sudah selesai kok"

"Kenapa bisa cepet selesai?"

"Wae? Bukannya itu bagus?"

Iya, Bagus buat Chanyeol dan tidak bagus buat Jongin. Erghhhhhh.

"Hyung, kau bisa berdiri kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil membantu Jongin berdiri. Ia jadi merasa bersalah. Bagaimana pun juga yang membuat Jongin sakit kan dia.

'Sejak kapan mereka berdua jadi sedekat ini?' Batin Chanyeol dalam hati sambil memasukkan sendiri koper-kopernya dikarenakan Kyungsoo yang sibuk membantu Jongin berjalan.

* * *

TOK TOK

"Chanyeol hyung? Ireona ppali. Kau tidak ingin terlambat kerja kan?"

CKLEK

Ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci. Tumben-tumbennya Chanyeol tidak menguci pintu kamarnya. Memasuki kamar Chanyeol dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Berjalan kearah tempat tidur. Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin membangunkan Chanyeol namun,

DRRT DRRT

Ponsel Chanyeol yang berada di nakas disamping tempat tidur bergetar, layarnya menampilkan 2 pesan yang belum dibuka. Kyungsoo awalnya ingin membiarkan saja. Ia bukan orang iseng yang suka buka-buka privasi orang namun nama si pengirim pesan yang membuatnya penasaran. Ada hubungan apa hyungnya dengan namja ini.

From : Baekhyun Baby

Yeollieee. Cepat bangun dan sarapan^^ Morning kiss. Chu~~~~

"Chanyeol hyung…dan BAEKHYUN?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, mencoba mengingat-ngingat siapa Baekhyun. Yah, sepertinya dia pernah kenal nama itu. Tapi dimana dia pernah bertemu namja bernama Baekhyun ini. Lalu, ada hubungan apa hyungnya dan Baekhyun?

Sang pemilik kamar rupanya mulai terbangun dari sleeping beauty nya. Membalikkan badannya dan mengucek-ngucek matanya sebentar. Lalu ketika ia membuka matanya,

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Chanyeol berteriak histeris. Mengambil selimut dan menutupi dada telanjangnya. Yang baca ini langsung ngayal Chanyeol tidur pake boxer doang nih pasti.

"KYUNGSOO! Sedang apa kau dikamarku hah?"

"Hyung, kau pacaran dengan Baekhyun Hyung?" Kyungsoo langsung menohok Chanyeol yang sebenarnya belum sadar-sadar amat dari tidurnya dengan pertanyaan polosnya itu. Chanyeol sontak kaget dan menyadari bahwa handphone-nya kini berada di tangan dongsaengnya.

"KEMARIKAN HANDPHONE KU KYUNGSOO!"

"AHHH SHIREO, JAWAB DULU HYUNGGGGG"

"KYUNGSOO ITU BUKAN URUSANMU"

Kakak beradik itu kini tarik-tarikan sebuah handphone. Sang hyung ternyata tidak mau mengalah. Sejak kapan dongsaengnya jadi kepo sama urusan orang seperti ini.

"Baiklah.." Chanyeol menyerah. Melepaskan tarikannya pada handphonenya sendiri. Ia tidak mau beresiko membiarkan handphonenya rusak nanti. Lebih baik mengaku saja pada dongsaengnya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol yang kini sudah beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke lemari pakaian. Mengambil sepotong t-shirt dan memakainya.

"Kau sudah baca sms dari Baekhyun kan? Kau simpulkan saja sendiri"

"JADI, HYUNG PACARAN SAMA BAEKHYUN HYUNG? AHHH CHUKKAE HYUNG CHUKKAE~~~~~"

"YA! Pelankan sedikit suaramu Kyungsoo, nanti Jongin dengar babo"

"Loh memangnya kenapa kalau Jongin de—AHHHH AKU HARUS BERITAHU JONGIN!"

Chanyeol reflek langsung berdiri dan menahan tangan Kyungsoo sebelum dongsaengnya ini keluar dari kamarnya. Kalau Jongin tahu Chanyeol pacaran sama Baekhyun habislah sudah Chanyeol digoda Jongin setiap hari di kantor.

"Wae hyung? Kenapa tidak mau memberi tahu ini ke Jongin? Ah kau tidak ingin dibully setiap hari ya oleh Jongin?"

"Apasih. Ngapain juga takut"

"Masa sih? Ah aku beritahu Jongin ah~~~ JONGIN~~"

Kyungsoo berhasil kabur dari jeratan tangan Chanyeol. Menuruni tangga sambil tertawa-tawa. Sedangkan di belakangnya Chanyeol dengan wajah geramnya sudah bersiap-siap menangkap Kyungsoo.

"JONGIN~~~"

Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat atau bagimana, namja manis itu tidak melihat bahwa lantai dibawah tangga masih licin. Seketika Kyungsoo rasakan badannya kehilangan keseimbangan. Berusaha meraih apapun untuk dipegang dan,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

PRANGGG

Aneh, namja manis itu tidak merasakan tubuhnya jatuh mendarat dilantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Hampir saja"

Manik bulat Kyungsoo terpaku pada mata namja tampan yang sedang menahan tubuhnya. Untuk beberapa saat dirasakan oleh dua insan tersebut detik seakan berhenti. Belum pernah rasanya mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain se-intens ini,sampai,

"PARK KYUNGSOO, ASTAGA KAU APAKAN GUCI KESAYANGAN HYUNG"

Shit, suara melengking itu menyadarkan mereka yang sedari tadi masih tidak ingin melepaskan pandangan satu sama lain. Tunggu dulu, apakah itu suara hyungnya?

'Mati aku'

Kyungsoo reflek menarik tangan Jongin keluar dari rumahnya. Masuk ke dalam mobil Jongin dan menyuruh namja itu menjalankan mobilnya segera. Padahal keduanya masih mengenakan piyama mereka.

"PARK KYUNGSOOOOO"

Chanyeol berlari keluar rumah dan mendapati mobil Jongin sudah berlalu. Ergghh kalau saja Kyungsoo bukan dongsaengnya habislah namja cantik itu ditangannya karena sudah mepecahkan guci kesayangan nya. Menghela nafas lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya, kau dan hyungmu kenapa?"

"Jongin, kita ketaman saja yaaa"

"Tapi Kyungsoo Hyung, kita masih pakai piyama"

"Um, lalu?"

Lalu? Namja manis di sebelah Jongin ini ternyata tidak cukup pintar rupanya. Mana ada yang datang ke taman memakai piyama jam 10 pagi?!

"Hyung, ini jam 10 pagi…"

"Ah, kalau begitu tukang ice cream pasti masih ada disana iya kan? Ayo cepat~~"

Jongin terkekeh kecil, kalau dilihat-lihat dalam keadaan begini, Kyungsoo tampak cute. Hm, manis. Mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan. 2 belokan lagi mereka sudah sampai ditaman. Hahhh, kan Jongin sudah pernah bilang bukan? Untuk **_calon istrinya _**apapun ia lakukan.

"Ayo!" Kyungsoo ternyata sudah keluar dari mobil duluan dan langsung menghambur kearah kedai ice cream. Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu ikut keluar dari mobil. Masa bodoh dengan rasa malu karena masih memakai piyama. Menghampiri Kyungsoo di kedai ice cream.

"Kau ingin rasa apa Jongin?"

"Hm, strawberry?"

"Wah, kau suka rasa strawberry juga?"

Sebenarnya tidak, Jongin tidak begitu suka. Namun supaya terlihat kalau mereka punya persamaan jadi ya di paksa-paksain aja.

"Ini, punyamu"

"Hm, gomawo hehe"

Mereka berdua kini duduk di pinggiran danau. Sambil menikmati ice cream masing-masing. Jongin diam-diam tersenyum ketika melihat Kyungsoo dengan antusiasnya melahap ice cream. Ini masih pagi dan mereka sudah makan ice cream? Aigooooo.

"Jongin, Chanyeol Hyung,"

"Ya?"

"Chanyeol Hyung pacaran dengan Baekhyun Hyung"

1 detik hening

2 detik hening

10 detik masih hening

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHA APA? DENGAN BAEKHYUN? AHAHHAHA"

"Ternyata ini alasan Chanyeol Hyung menyuruhku diam…."

"Baekhyun itu sepupuku, Kyungsoo Hyung"

"Apa? Sepupu?"

"Iya. Hahhhh rasanya iri melihat Chanyeol. Aku juga ingin"

"Mwo? Kau ingin berpacaran dengan Baekhyun juga?!"

"Siapa bilang? Tentu saja dengan Park Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo merasakan rona merah mulai merekah di pipinya. Apa barusan Jongin bilang? Memacarinya? Apa… ia sudah siap membuka hati untuk namja lain? Memukul pelan pundak Jongin sambil tertawa. Berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Apaan kau Jongin-ah"

Jongin tersenyum getir. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menganggapnya main-main. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo meragukan cintanya. Tidakkah namja di depannya ini tahu kalau Jongin mengatakan itu tulus dari hati yang terdalam? Tidak ada nada keraguan saat ia bicara.

"Aku serius, Hyung"

"Hey, kita sudah membahas ini, aku tidak-"

"Aku tahu."

Jongin meraih kedua genggam tangan Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi menautkan kembali jari-jarinya pada jari lentik Kyungsoo. Mengunci pandangan namja manis itu pada manik bulan sabitnya.

"Tidak bisakah? Aku menggantikan namja itu?"

"Jongin, aku-"

Jongin melepas genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Mengelus lembut pipi halus itu. Mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada wajah namja manis itu ke satu titik yang tidak pernah bosan ia rasakan. Selalu ingin merasakannya lagi. Jongin harus memastikan, jika Kyungsoo terlihat menikmati perlakuannya, mungkin.. mungkin namja manis itu mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Tinggal sedikit lagi bibirnya mencapai bibir tipis namja manis itu namun,

**Drtt drrtt..**

ERGHHH. Entah sudah keberapa kali setiap Jongin ingin mencium Kyungsoo selalu saja ada halangannya. Siapa lagi kali ini?

"Er, Jongin. Sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang. Chanyeol hyung….."

Jongin berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk butt nya dari sampah-sampah rumput yang menempel. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kyungsoo berdiri sambil menampilkan senyum tampannya.

"Kkaja, kita pulang"

Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan Jongin. Sedikit ada perasaan bersalah di hatinya. Sudah berulang kali Jongin menanyakan cintanya. Namun.. mengapa? Mengapa rasanya susah membuka hati? Padahal namja tampan itu selalu berada disisinya selama ini.

GREP

Jongin merasakan sesuatu menahan tangannya. Menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo menangis terisak.

"Mianhae. Hiks hiks, mianhae"

"Kyungsoo Hyung! Astaga kau kenapa? kenapa meminta maaf?"

"Maaf, pasti rasanya sakit kan? Sakit kan disni?" Kyungsoo menyentuh dada Jongin. Bukan tepat di dada nya yang sakit, sesuatu di dalam dada itu pasti sakit karena namja manis ini.

Jongin tersenyum. Kyungsoo memikirkan perasaannya, memikirkan rasa sakit hatinya. Bolehkah ia berharap? mungkin Kyungsoo sedang mencoba mencintainya. Salah jika namja tampan itu berkhayal setinggi itu?

"Gwenchana Hyung, gwenchana. Sungguh, tidak begitu sakit kok" Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar akibat isak tangisnya sendiri. Semakin merasa dirinya begitu kejam ketika Jongin mengatakan bahwa tidak begitu terasa sakit. Berbohong eum?

"I'll wait for you, Park Kyungsoo"

* * *

TING TING

Hanya denting sendok dan garpu yang terdengar. Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Chanyeol makan malam dengan penuh ketenangan. Tidak ada celoteh satupun. Menikmati hidangan makan malam masing-masing.

"Ehem, Hyung"

Rupanya yang bersuara tersebut ialah Kyungsoo. Karena merasa situasi semakin canggung saat ini, ia mencoba mencairkan suasana. Berniat meminta maaf kepada hyungnya terlebih dahulu soal guci. Namun hening. Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Hyung-nya

"Mianhae Hyung, nanti aku ganti gucinya ne?"

"Hyung, neomu mianhaeyo"

"Hyung.."

"Hhh. Baiklah baiklah~ Yah, lupakan saja soal gucinya. Kau ini dongsaeng hyung. Tidak perlu seperti itu. Tidak apa-apa"

"Err.. Gomawo Hyung"

"Oh ya, Chanyeol" Kali ini namja berkuliat tan itu yang berbicara. Jongin duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan mereka berdua bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Jongin sebagai kata isyarat 'Apa?'

"Chukkae ne, atas kau dan Baekhyun hmfftttt"

"Apa? Kau mau tertawa? Tertawa saja. Haish Kyungsoo, kau benar-benar memberitahu namja ini? Btw, gomawo Jongin"

Lalu suatu ide muncul di kepala Chanyeol. Ide untuk membalas Jongin yang telah menggodanya.

"Lalu, kapan kalian menyusul?"

"UHUKKK UHUKKKK" Kyungsoo tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Hyung-nya yang merujuk pada 'kalian'. **Kalian** dalam arti **dirinya dan Jongin**. What the….

"Kyungsoo Hyung, gwenchana? Minum dulu" Jongin menepuk-nepuk kecil punggung Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan segelas air putih ke Kyungsoo. Ergh, Park Chanyeol balas dendam rupanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bengong melihat adegan lovey-dovey di depannya. Berniat ingin membuat malu mereka malah disuguh adegan manis seperti ini. Dosa apa dirinya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu, bahwa jauh di dalam hati keduanya pertanyaan ini begitu menohok. Pertanyaan ini begitu sensitive untuk hubungan mereka yang belum pasti. Kyungsoo masih bingung akan dibuka untuk siapa hatinya ini? Benarkah Jongin orang yang tepat? Benarkah Jongin yang diminta Kris untuk menggantikan posisinya?

"Secepatnya Hyung, heum doakan saja hahaha" Jongin tertawa hambar membalas godaan Chanyeol. Secepatnya? Haha percaya diri sekali. Memang Kyungsoo bisa dengan cepat menerimanya? Ketiga namja itu melanjutkan makan malam mereka dengan tenang

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo sekilas. Dia suka melihat Kyungsoo sedang makan. Tampak cute seperti yang ia bilang sebelumnya bukan? Mengambil sehelai tisu untuk membersihkan makan Kyungsoo yang berlepotan seperti anak kecil.

"Mmmh, Hyung, itu ada saus dibibirmu. Tunggu sebentar" Jongin mencodongkan tubuhnya kehadapan Kyungsoo. Membersihkan saus di sisi bibir Kyungsoo. Tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu kembali dan tenggelam dalam acara pandang-memandang tanpa memerdulikan ada satu namja jangkung yang mereka acuhkan.

"Ehem, ini acara lovey dovey-an nya bisa udahan?"

Kyungsoo memutuskan kontak mata dengan Jongin pertama kalinya. Mengambil tisu dari tangan Jongin dan membersihkan sendiri saus di pinggir bibirnya. Jongin menjauhkan badannya dari Kyungsoo dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kembali lagi menatap Chanyeol yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan malas.

"Waeyo? Kau iri? Kau bisa lakukan itu dengan kekasihmu sendiri, Hyung"

"Iri? Siapa bilang. Baik, aku akan melakukannya dengan Baekhyun Baby besok"

"Hhh terserah kau saja Hyung" Jongin kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda. Namun tanpa dia sadari Kyungsoo yang disebelahnya sudah selesai terlebih dahulu. Cepat sekali?

"Chanyeol Hyung, Jongin. Aku sudah selesai. Aku duluan. Good night" Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dia butuh sendirian. Dia butuh sendirian dengan hatinya.

Jongin kembali tidak bernafsu makan ketika Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Menjatuhkan sendok dan garpu begitu saja di piring dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala kursi.

"Jongin, maafkan Kyungsoo-"

"Tidak apa Hyung, aku mengerti. Dan aku akan terus berusaha"

"Eumm omong-omong apa kau keberatan bila melanjutkan pembicaraan ini di kamarmu atau kamarku mungkin? Ada sesuatu.. Yang ingin aku ketahui"

"Bisa. Temui aku di kamarku saja" Jongin juga bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi ke kamarnya. Ketika melewati kamar Kyungsoo, namja itu berhenti sebentar. Mencoba menerka apa yang sedang Kyungsoo lakukan di balik pintu itu. Menangiskah? Atau sudah benar-benar tertidur. Beranjak dari depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan memasuki kamarnya dan langsung mengarahkan kakinya ke balkon.

Ia butuh udara segar untuk mendinginkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

**Kriet**

"Jongin?"

Jongin menoleh ke belakang. Chanyeol yang sudah dalam balutan piyama. Menutup kembali pintu kamar Jongin dan menghampiri namja tampan itu yang sedang bersandar di pinggiran pagar balkon.

"Apa aku mengganggu waktu mu?"

Jongin hanya menggeleng sambil memijit pelipisnya. Tidak tahu jenis perasaan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Kepalanya terasa begitu penat setelah memikirkan apa saja yang telah ia lalui bersama namja cantik itu.

"Aku harus apa, Hyung?"

"Eoh?"

Mungkin karena lelah berdiri, Jongin berpindah menjadi duduk di kursi malas di balkon tersebut. Menangkup wajahnya frustasi. Terlihat sekali rona keputusasaan di wajahnya yang tampan.

" Harus bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana lagi mendapatkan hati dongsaengmu? haha"

"Aku harus apa, Hyung? Kalau dia tidak menyukaiku mengapa dia tidak menolak ciumanku waktu itu"

"Cium—apa? Ciuman?"

"Yeah. Memang ada apa Hyung? Kenapa terkejut sekali?"

"Selama Kris dan Kyungsoo berpacaran mereka belum pernah…uh..ehem. Berciuman."

"Mengapa kau yakin sekali? Kau kan bukan ibunya?"

"Kyungsoo dongsaeng ku. Ingat itu. Aku tahu semua tentang dia lebih dari siapapun. Jadi, kau mencuri ciuman pertamanya."

Sekilas, ada perasaan senang di dalam hati Jongin. Ingin rasanya berteriak dan meloncat. Dia….. Dia yang pertama kali merasakan manisnya bibir Kyungsoo. Bukan Kris. Dan Kyungsoo tidak menolaknya. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah dia menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengan Jongin?

"Kau serius dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Kalau tidak serius, untuk apa aku terus memberitahukan perasaanku padahal jelas-jelas dia tidak akan membalas. Hanya membuat sakit hati, kau tahu?"

"Dia hanya takut kau meninggalkannya. Kalau kau di posisi Kyungsoo kau pasti mengerti. Tidak mudah membuka hati untuk yang lain ketika kita baru saja ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang kita cintai"

"Tapi, sampai kapan? sampai kapan aku harus menunggu pintu itu terbuka untukku?"

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya kau tidak akan lelah, kau tidak akan pernah merasa putus asa mengejarnya"

"Tunggulah Kyungsoo. Aku yakin suatu saat dia akan menerimamu. Dia hanya butuh berpikir. Teruslah berusaha mengejar hatinya sampai dapat. Aku merelakan Kyungsoo untukmu bukan tidak ada alasan. Aku.. sama seperti Kris. Aku tahu kau bisa menjaga-nya"

"Jadi, hanya perlu menunggu huh?" Jongin mengeluarkan senyum getirnya dan mengusap rambutnya kasar. Hanya perlu… Menunggu dan berusaha. Mungkin, kata-kata Chanyeol ada benarnya juga.

"Aku tahu Kyungsoo berusaha mencintaimu juga. Terkadang… Semuanya tidak berjalan semulus yang kita mau. Kau kira aku mendapatkan sepupumu tidak dengan usaha keras? Aku juga sama seperti mu. Menunggu"

"Tapi Baekhyun tidak ditinggal mati oleh mantannya, Hyung"

"Aku tahu. Dan itu bukan suatu yang pantas untuk dijadikan tolak ukur, Jongin. Kau harus memperjuangkan sendiri, untuk mendapatkan cintamu. Hanya seperti itu"

"Hampir gila rasanya memikirkan dongsaengmu."

"Kau sangat mencintainya?"

"Sangat. Dan, terimakasih atas 'nasihat' mu Hyung" Ucap Jongin.

"Sama-sama. Kau tahu, cinta kadang memang seperti itu hahaha"

Yang tidak diketahui dua namja tersebut adalah orang yang mereka bicarakan tengah menangis dibalik pintu kamar Jongin yang sedikit terbuka.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


End file.
